Glitch
by ToxicStar
Summary: Unable to comprehend the strange tension between them, Starscream and Megatron try to figure each other out, as only they can. Just when it all starts to make sense, problems arise. Eventual 'Sticky' smut, and MT/SS action. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Defiance

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers, except for some Decepticon dog tags and some figures, etc. :3 I'm not making any money, either.

Summary: Unable to comprehend the strange tension between them, Starscream and Megatron try to figure each other out, as only they can. Just when it all starts to make sense, problems arise. Eventual 'Sticky' smut, and mech-on-mech action. You have been warned, if that's not your thing.

A/N: So, I thought I'd try my hand at writing some of this crazy stuff, after developing an unhealthy addiction for it. :D Please be patient with me, 'cos it's my first time writing... inorganic slash, so to speak. XD I strive to be as original as possible, but if there are any similiarities to another piece, I deeply apologise- the plot options are somewhat limited as our lovely Decepticons are a little predictable, lol. As I said, it will involve 'sticky' scenes (hope I'm understanding that term correctly...) so it **will **be more exciting as the story goes on. Short first chapter just to get warmed up, will update as regularly as I can. Feedback appreciated. ^_^

...This chapter's title was inspired by the song _Defiance_ by Cruciform Injection: _"I hold my head higher than you, resolute on what is true."_

**-/-**

**Defiance**

**-/-**

Starscream watched apprehensively as Megatron paced the Command Centre, the Warlord's burning red optics riveted on the Seeker.

Oh, he _knew_ what was coming. All too well, in fact. It was an appallingly regular occurrence.

The cycle began with Starscream insulting whatever scheme Megatron had hatched, continuing his criticism for the entirety of the mission, and realising too late that if the plan **did** fail, it would be himself that suffered the consequences.

Megatron did not like being questioned, and he despised being disobeyed. Despite knowing this one-hundred percent, Starscream never failed to live up to his expectations:

To defy.

And now that Megatron seemed to be accumulating as much rage as possible before unleashing it on the nervous Air Commander, Starscream was battling with the very strong urge to flee.

The other Decepticons had made themselves scarce a _long_ time ago, leaving only the ubiquitous Soundwave and Starscream's Trine-mates to witness the ominous, so-called 'calm before the storm'.

"Starscream," Megatron broke the silence with a low utterance of his Second-in-Command's name.

The Seeker's frame stiffened slightly, and he tore his optics away from the exit he'd been gazing at wistfully. "Y-yes... Lord Megatron?" His voice came out oddly strangled.

The bulky grey mech made a point of pinning Starscream with a penetrating stare that had the latter squirming uncomfortably. "Where," he grit out with deliberation, "Were you when we needed **air support?**"

Starscream's spark pulsed in fear, but he took a small amount of pride in the fact that he could hide it, if he chose. This was one of those moments. "I was patrolling the outer perimeter, as you _ordered_, Lord Megatron."

The Deception Leader snarled at the indignant tone colouring Starscream's vocals. "And I _ordered_ you into the fray moments later! Are your audio receptors deficient?"

Starscream feigned nonchalance, even as Megatron stalked closer. "Perhaps there was interference- I don't recall hearing such orders."

Thundercracker and Skywarp shot their Trine-leader alarmed looks, silently urging him to stop digging a hole for himself.

Of _course_ he'd received the comm., but he'd had no desire whatsoever to save a doomed mission. It was more satisfying to see Megatron fail without his SIC's talents to rely on.

That was the frustrating part- why could their 'glorious' leader not admit that he _needed_ Starscream? There had been times -although rare- that the two had put their helms together and achieved superior results, compared to the norm. However, that miserable old slagger just couldn't bring himself to cooperate more often. He didn't listen to perfectly good advice, or ideas, and it grated on Starscream's patience chip to no end.

He wasn't particularly famous for his patience.

He would also be waiting a very long time for Megatron to ask for his help, instead of barking orders at him. That wasn't Megatron's style, just like it wasn't Starscream's style to blindly obey, thus illuminating the problem.

One of them.

"Do you take me for a fool, Starscream?" Megatron's voice was dangerously quiet now, warning Starscream that he would soon opt to let his Fusion cannon do the talking. "I'm well-used to your constant lies!"

The trick was to escape _before_ Megatron got his servos on him. Once the Warlord had a hold of a wing, or his throat... it was too late to do anything but accept the punishment.

That was the second problem. Whenever Megatron touched him, no matter how roughly, every sensor in Starscream's frame flared up, a reaction that surely wasn't unnoticed. It was curious, disturbing and altogether dangerous... Even if Megatron's optics did seem to light up in response. It was a glitch, some kind of malf-

"**Starscream**..." Megatron cut off the Seeker's line of processing, now worryingly close. Close enough for Starscream to hear the hum of a certain cannon charging up.

Taking that sound as his cue, the Air Commander turned on his thrusters and darted for the door.

"Stop him!" came Megatron's furious command, but Starscream had already barrelled past his Trine-mates and out the Command Centre.

As he sped along the corridors towards the docks, the unmistakable sound of Skywarp and Thundercracker running after him entered his audio.

"Go **away**!" Starscream screeched, even as they caught up with him.

"Screamer, what are you thinking!" Skywarp wailed, terrified that they'd all be scrapped.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have ignored that comm... We should have gone back without you," Thundercracker grumbled half-heartedly.

"Oh, we all know that Megatron has no quarrel with _you_ morons..." Starscream sneered as they approached the exit into the night air. "He always reserves that privilege for _me_!"

"What should we do?" Skywarp cried.

Starscream suddenly stopped in his tracks, his heels screeching on the metal floor as he turned 180°. "**You** aren't doing anything. **I, **on the other hand, am leaving!" He stood with his Null rays pointed at either Seeker.

"C'mon, Screamer..." Thundercracker began hesitantly, backing away slightly.

"I'm serious! You are _not_ to follow me! Understand?" the Trine-leader frowned at them.

Skywarp just shook his helm sadly, also backing away.

Satisfied, Starscream transformed and took off into the dark skies.

-/-

Megatron scowled at the monitor before him, watching as his SIC left the Nemesis.

He would be back, Megatron knew. He always came back.

Now alone with the wisely-silent Soundwave, Megatron allowed his processors to brood.

Why could that treacherous Seeker not follow the simplest of orders? Did he take some inordinate amount of pleasure in disobeying him? Starscream's imprudence bordered on insanity.

More to the point, why did Megatron forgive him each and every time? The other Decepticons had to be growing suspicious. No other mech under his command had ever survived after showing such open defiance.

What made Starscream so exceptional? So hard to dispose of?

In terms of 'loyalty', Starscream certainly fell short. He took every opportunity to stab Megatron in the back. He had, however, been by his side for longer than most. Like a patch of cosmic rust on his chassis, Starscream lingered, damaging him in every way.

By all rights, he should have deactivated the traitor aeons ago. It was what he deserved.

But Megatron knew himself that it was unlikely to ever come to that... For reasons he could not fathom.

That high-pitched vocaliser constantly spouting out scathing remarks! That annoyingly _pretty_ face smirking up at him in unadulterated disdain! Infuriating, especially in comparison with those increasingly uncommon moments where they... connected, for lack of better description.

Megatron sat in his throne, resting his chin on one large black servo, as he continued to analyse the circumstances. Yes, those moments where Starscream spoke to him with genuine respect, or when they shared ideas and theories with each other, Megatron appealing to the scientist in Starscream. Times like that often had Megatron laying a hand on his SIC, assuring, confident and... perhaps a little possessive.

Indeed, he very much felt that Starscream was his.

It had always been that way. The Seeker was second to him, reacted uniquely to him, and thrilled himself by playing constant mind-games with him. That had to mean something more profound.

Megatron didn't like it when Starscream uttered that coy little giggle around other mechs, or positioned himself in any way that was suggestive. Unfortunately, he often did, and Megatron had to wonder if it was deliberately intended to antagonise him.

Too often he'd seen Starscream leaning over a chair or desk with his gleaming red aft in the air, or erecting his wings slightly in a display of pride. Too often he would click his thruster heels lightly on the floor to catch Megatron's attention, or run a glossa slick with recently-consumed energon over his dark lips.

It was definitely deliberate. But to what purpose? To goad Megatron towards more violence? No. It was evident that Starscream didn't take much pleasure from having his limbs ripped off. The tension, however, seemed to have a heavy effect on the Seeker.

Maybe that was it. The tension before a violent outburst wasn't so different from the tension before... a good interface.

Megatron rubbed one black digit along his chin, lightly. Interesting.

He, personally, did not interface with just any mech. He was incredibly hard to please, as well as far superior to most, which made him picky. And even still, he generally only lost himself to those urges when drunk on a combination of high-grade and victory.

_Starscream_, however, was the opposite. Rumours reached his audio somewhat frequently, concerning the exploits or conquests of his amatory Second-in-Command. He paid them no heed, for they... irritated him.

Starscream was his! He had no right to flaunt himself so casually! He had no right to open those legs for any mech other than himself.

That thought gave Megatron pause. The failed mission was filed away as low priority.

If Starscream's right was to be taken by Megatron only... why hadn't he done so, already?

-/-

A/N: I know reviews are time-consuming, but they make my day. :3 Just... remember that, is all.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aphotic

A/N: So, some punter I was serving in the bar I work at saw my Decepticon badge, and decided to start a conversation about it, as drunks generally do. He said, "Oh I used to love that cartoon as a kid! Especially... Magmatron!" MAGMATRON. XD On the plus side, saw that there's an IDW 'Best of Starscream' collection coming out... but not 'til January, unfortunately. -_-**  
**...Anyway, here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Nybuh, my little pal from Y!gallery. I'm pleased you decided to give my fic a shot.

This chapter is inspired by _Aphotic Emulations_, also by Cruciform Injection: _"Trying to force the human condition, cleansing this whole mortal race... I don't feel that I need to explain that I have been disgraced."_

**-/-**

**Aphotic**

**-/-**

Starscream hated to admit it, but yes, he deeply disliked being admonished in front of other Decepticons. It was a matter of pride, of dignity! It stoked his preciously short temper, and made him nervous.

He knew it. Megatron knew it.

It had been irritating enough that Soundwave had been there (Wasn't he always? What a glitcher!), but Thundercracker, too. And Skywarp, standing there with his mouth hanging open, like some... inferior aquatic earth creature! It was almost comical, to look back on it.

Now, however, cruising along smooth air currents and generally enjoying some private time, Starscream allowed the night air to cool his circuits and bring him some clarity of processor.

**Megatron**. Even just thinking of the name sent shudders of anger, fear and... that glitch in his systems through his frame. The chaos inside him was always rife when his thoughts were filled with his Leader; respect clashing with frustration, fear clashing with excitement, hate clashing with... that Pit-damned glitch, or whatever it was.

Technically, it wasn't a glitch, as such. That was just the term Starscream was willing to give it until he was content with its presence. If _ever_.

The sleek form of the F-15 manoeuvred gracefully around some rocky cliffs, the calm and controlled flight belied by the struggle going through Starscream's processors.

The worst part of it all, the absolute _worst_ part... was that Starscream was deeply unsure whether or not Megatron felt anything towards him, other than disgust and annoyance. It was hard to see past _that_, and he hated feeling uncertain. There had been times where he could **swear** that Megatron returned the suggestive glances, and occasions when he even went as far as to touch him- just a servo here, or a casual brush there...

Sighing audibly, Starscream barrel-rolled through the sky to amuse himself.

Megatron was so stubborn. So reluctant to give praise, and downright **stingy** when it came to sharing any information about himself.

The Air Commander scoffed to himself. Why did he even waste his time and excellent tactical input on that old fragger? It was utterly beyond him.

Thundercracker and Skywarp -but not so much Skywarp- had started to see a pattern forming, too, and that was a concern. They understood that Starscream was an audacious, opinionated and downright _defiant_ mech, but they didn't understand what it was about Megatron that brought those traits out so badly.

Well, _Starscream_ did, because he had been Megatron's Second long enough to know that he would be a _far_ better leader. And it rankled.

It would also never change, at this rate, and at his own expense. He had to decide what to do with the carefully ignored part of him that wanted to be under Megatron forever, and in **every** way.

-/-

Denial was a funny thing, and not at all unique to humans. It was, in fact, blatant in almost every motion Megatron's SIC subconsciously made.

The Decepticon Leader was pacing his quarters, now, a smirk hovering over his faceplates . It was starting to become very clear that Starscream had some kind of urge or feeling that he was struggling to conceal, and Megatron had several ideas of what it might be.

All the nippy remarks and teasing chassis-language seemed laughable and almost endearing now that he reflected on them, especially since it was himself that affected his Air Commander so _nicely_. He had the potential to manipulate the Seeker endlessly, to make him squirm and whine even more than usual.

However... There was also potential for much more.

Megatron stopped his pacing momentarily to lift a cube of high-grade to his mouth, and drained it swiftly.

His thoughts of Starscream were starting to turn carnal. Images of all the things he wanted to do -**would** do- filtered through his CPU in a heated blur. No doubt the high-grade gave him a sly nudge in that direction.

Megatron sat at his desk, and began drumming jet-black digits against the surface. It didn't even matter if he was reading Starscream wrong; he would have the Seeker either way.

Where **was** that insufferable mech?

Megatron opened a comm. link to his Communications Officer. "Soundwave. Has Starscream returned from his sulk?"

"Negative," came the monotonic reply. "Starscream's location: no longer on radar."

Megatron scowled, cutting off the link. He would give the jet a little more time, but no more than a few breems. After all, the longer he waited, the more thoroughly he would frag the Pit out of his Second. Thus, the greater the chances of Starscream ending up in the medic bay. It wouldn't do to mar the Seeker's beautiful frame_ too_ badly.

Megatron allowed himself a ghost of a smirk at that- the treacherous little brat wouldn't know what hit him.

-/-

Starscream was far into Autobot territory before he realised it.

"Frag," he swore, already in plain sight of a small air patrol. It wouldn't matter so much if one of them wasn't the enormous Skyfire.

"It's Starscream!" cried the white jet.

Powerglide let out a loud, irritating 'whoop'. "Let's send 'im back with a few dents in his aft!"

Starscream swerved around and circled them warily. He would rather kiss Optimus Prime than flee, but Skyfire was a complication. They had a past, after all. No doubt the traitor wanted to 'talk'. How terribly gloomy.

As if on cue, the clouds opened and heavy rain began to pour down, an added irritation to the already vexed Starscream. It grew rapidly more violent, and it took Starscream a moment to realise it was now _hailstones_. He **hated** hailstones! They stung his sensitive wings and jeopardised his flight sensors.

The Seeker arced downwards gracefully as the two Autobots gave chase, transforming mid-flight and landing on his feet with enough force to make the ground quake. He stood rigidly alert, one Null Ray poised to fire if necessary.

Skyfire transformed first and landed near Starscream, his faceplates full of nostalgic despair. Powerglide followed suit, but touched down further to Starscream's right.

"What do you want?" Starscream snapped, the hailstones bouncing mercilessly off his chassis. He shook some of them from his shoulder-intakes in disgust, and narrowed his optics at the much bigger mech.

"That's what I should be asking _you_!" Skyfire replied in confusion, his vocaliser gentle but firm. "You flew into our territory, and seeing as we're enemies now... What am I to assume?" the jet shook his head. "Starscream, I don't like how this all turned out. If we could just talk, like we used to..."

"No!" Starscream cut him off angrily. "You made your loyalties clear the last time we met! There is nothing to discuss, and reminiscing will get you **nowhere**!" He aimed at Powerglide without warning, and fired. The red mech dodged a nanoklik too late, and fell to the ground with a strangled groan, now helplessly offline.

Skyfire made to lunge forward, but stopped himself. "Starscream! Enough of this." He slowly moved closer to Powerglide, shielding the other mech while levelling his rifle shakily at Starscream.

Seeing the indecision in his former friend, Starscream took the opportunity to dart off in the opposite direction, preparing to transform and head back to the Nemesis. Skyfire, however, apparently remembered the particulars of how Starscream worked, and was one step ahead of him. He boosted around in an attempt to block the Seeker's exit, cradling Powerglide under one arm.

"Get out of my way!" Starscream screeched, transforming and firing up his thrusters. The poor weather was interfering with his visibility, among other things, and he climbed hopelessly upward into the swirls of freezing white. When his comm. link beeped, he swore in indecipherable static.

"Starscream, where the blazes are you?" fumed the voice of Megatron.

"Damn you, not **now**-" the Air Commander flew blindly into Skyfire, who was at a distinct advantage with his colour scheme and Starscream's distraction.

The Autobot jet grabbed Starscream and transformed _around_ him, the larger jet's massive frame engulfing the smaller mech easily, and leaving the thoroughly disorientated Decepticon in what he assumed was the cargo hold.

Starscream metamorphosed again and slammed a sky-blue fist into the side of the hull. "Skyfire, let me **go**!" He stumbled back when Skyfire's vocals vibrated through Starscream's surroundings, tripping over the still frame of Powerglide in the process.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I think you should spend some time in one of our cells to mull things over... I can't let you go when we have still to find out why you were here." There was a pause. "Oh, and don't waste your time shooting at my sides; the blast will likely ricochet and hit _you_."

"It's none of your _business_ why I'm here!" Starscream cried bitterly, his vocaliser now a stridently high screech. He slumped down against the metal wall dejectedly, glad at least that there was too much interference to continue the comm. link with Megatron.

He kicked Powerglide in disgust. His faceplates burned with shame and humiliation.

Starscream deeply wished that he had never left Megatron's side.

-/-

Megatron was livid.

Soundwave watched the tyrant storm around the Command Centre, careful not to antagonise him further.

"My useless excuse for a Second has clearly buried himself nose-deep in trouble, if that vague-at-best comm. link was anything to go by," Megatron growled. "Much as he deserves the punishment, I cannot allow those wretched Autobots any kind of victory over me!" He turned and faced Soundwave, optics glowing an eerie dark red. "We will retrieve him from the Autobot Headquarters at once! Only _I_ am fit to administer his punishment."

Soundwave moved his head slightly in acknowledgement. "As you command, Megatron."

-/-

It was a disgrace to all Decepticons to be captured by Autobots, but Megatron was furious for another, more discreet reason.

If one inch of Starscream's sleek frame was touched by filthy Autobot servos... Megatron clenched his jaws, grating the metal together with a dull scraping sound. The Seeker was **his**. His to damage, his to abuse, his to touch in whatever way he desired.

Even now, as they flew relentlessly towards the Ark, Megatron's thought patterns twisted into more of those lovely images from his earlier musings. He particularly liked the concept of Starscream's white thighs parted and sticky with lubricant, yet-to-be-seen valve yearning for interface, pulsing steadily as little volts of energy rippled along the rim...

"Megatron. Approaching destination zone," came Soundwave's rude awakening. Judging from the not-quite-amused lilt to his vocaliser, he had also been probing his Leader's thoughts.

Although outraged at the intrusion, it was overridden by the thrill of battle on the horizon, and Megatron's Fusion Canon hummed in anticipation.

-/-

"Get off me, you moronic ground-pounding incompetents!" Starscream yelled, struggling against the holds of Ironhide and Jazz as he was escorted unceremoniously into a cell, and dumped on the floor.

"Noisy critter, that one," Ironhide grumbled as he made a show of dusting his hands.

Optimus Prime watched in uncertainty as the photon bars flickered into place over the door. "Skyfire, are you sure this is a good idea? Starscream is of no use to us... Although disloyal to Megatron, he is no more loyal to us."

Skyfire's shoulders slumped slightly, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Optimus... I wasn't processing clearly. I thought I could reason with him, or at least find out why he was attacking us."

"You attacked _me_!" Starscream shot to his feet, glaring balefully at the Autobots gathered around his prison.

Skyfire regarded him curiously. "Why else would you venture so close, if not to attack us?"

"You're a delusional pile of malfunctioning scrap," Starscream jeered nastily, leaning predatorily close to the bars.

"Taunts will have no effect on us," Optimus said in warning, "You might as well stay quiet in there, until we decide what to do with you." With that, he instructed the others to follow him elsewhere.

Skyfire gave Starscream one last, remorseful glance before moving after the rest of the Autobots.

Starscream shook with unrestricted anger, his coolant fans whirring on in an attempt to stabilise his heated circuits. Things just kept going from bad to worse, and the worse it got, the more he would suffer when Megatron got hold of him.

His shudders grew violent at that train of thought. He could easily envision his Leader's stormy faceplates at the moment. To waste the warlord's precious time like this was unthinkable, but he hadn't exactly been in Megatron's favour to begin with. It really was looking dire.

Sitting begrudgingly on the makeshift berth, Starscream willed himself to calm down. He could effortlessly get himself out of this mess, if he just took the time to think. If he could just _think_. If he could just... _think_ of something other than Megatron!

The Seeker clutched his helm in his hands in frustration, unable to purge the name from his processor. That poor excuse for a Commander was not worthy of his attentions. He lacked finesse, and skill, and only cared about destruction and domination. Was such a mech even capable of anything else? Surely Megatron was a inadequate lover, what with his penchant for violence and brute force. Put to use, such traits would be intriguing, but **Megatron**? Interfacing?

Starscream began to chuckle to himself, entertained as always at his internal dissection of Megatron's flaws. His humour faded, though, when he realised how unlikely it was that he would ever know what kind of lover Megatron was, whether good or bad.

He frowned bitterly. Was he not attractive, to Megatron? He'd never had any complaints before, and was often accosted quite eagerly by other mechs, due to looks alone. Perhaps Megatron's optics were damaged.

Dark mouth forming a pout, Starscream kicked his legs back and forth from where they hung off the berth. He didn't like being overlooked, and that was all his Leader ever seemed to do. He was used to standing out, drawing optics wherever he went, yet Megatron always regarded him with that same impassive, domineering stare. That stare never failed to send tiny tremors through his body.

Starscream suddenly looked up when a dark flash swooped down on the other side of the bars, drawing his attention. He stood up and approached cautiously, and upon closer inspection he recognised the small mech as Laserbeak.

Growing nervous again, Starscream began to pace the limited confines of his cell, while the birdlike Decepticon pecked furtively at the control panel for the door. He was considering opening a comm. link to Megatron in order to confirm his fears, when the former gladiator beat him to it.

"Starscream, get your worthless aft out here."

The photon bars dissipated, and Starscream tentatively peered around the doorframe. As he predicted, Megatron was standing ominously in the dimly-lit corridor, with various other Deceptions assembled behind him. Strange how only now did Starscream notice the sirens going off throughout the base.

"M-Megatron!" Starscream choked out, wondering for a moment if he should just throw himself back into the cell; anything was preferable to Megatron's wrath.

"Silence, fool. You've done enough damage," The silver mech snarled forebodingly. He glanced up sharply, catching movement from the other end of the corridor. "Optimus! I'm taking back what's **mine**, and you will not stop me!"

"Autobots, attack! Megatron must not advance any further!" Optimus Prime commanded his followers, firing a shot from his rifle.

The Decepticons fanned out as much as they could in the narrow corridor, while Megatron refused to move, only craning his head aside at the last nanoklik to avoid the shot. In that position, he fixed his red optics on Starscream, who in turn shrunk back. "We will not waste time with this army of imbeciles. Fall back to the entrance!"

Starscream flinched as Megatron lurched forward and grabbed his arm roughly, before hauling him out the cell and along the corridor, firing shots from his Fusion cannon while he marched. Unable to compute any more humiliation, Starscream kept his helm down the entire time.

He was unsure whether or not to be relieved when he felt the cold air coming from outside. At least the hailstones had stopped.

"Autobots, fall back... They're _retreating_," Optimus Prime boomed mockingly. He gasped when Skyfire pushed past and reached out a hand towards the Decepticons.

"Starscream!" he called, despite knowing it was futile.

Hearing such an imploring call of his Second's name sent furious rivers of energon straight to Megatron's cannon, and he spitefully fired a shot that took the stunned Skyfire's arm clean off.

Starscream cringed at the shout of pain from his former friend, but the noise was drowned out by Megatron's scornful laughter. The dragging then continued, and he was lifted from the ground by a strong silver arm wrapped tightly around his waist, leaving the Autobots behind to tend to Skyfire.

"One word, and I will rip the spark from your chamber this very instant," Megatron said in a dangerously low voice, not looking at him.

Starscream had no desire to say anything, for once, and instead chose to watch the scenery blurring by below.

-/-

A/N: Getting warmer... Sorry for creepy!Skyfire, and KO'd Powerglide... XD He's... not my favourite. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 : Beasts & Demons

A/N: So, I kid you not, got _another_ weirdo TF fan in the bar. This one was flamboyant to the max, was even wearing a tie-dye vest. Anyway, he was chatting away quite happily until he saw my Decepticon badge (it's quite the conversation-starter), and started squealing in horror, being an Autobot fan, before pointing in my face and saying, "Here, listen! You tell that Megatron to get to f**k!" It amazes me. O_o

Moving on. This chapter is inspired by _Beasts & Demons_ by Ivory Frequency: "_Passing time, I grew a point of view- a piece was missing and I guess it's you_," "_I wanna love you so much more... but I'm out of chemicals_."

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. ^^ I'm not sure I like this chapter, but maybe it's 'cos I've read over it so many times... -_-

-/-

**Beasts & Demons**

-/-

Flying was pleasurable.

Being _carried_ through the air- not so much.

Starscream had been humiliated in front of Megatron often enough, but this was taking the frag. He was suddenly overwhelmed with impotent rage, too embarrassingly afraid to act on it.

He chanced a glance up at Megatron, and promptly wished he hadn't; the silver warlord's faceplates were foreboding, his optics dim with dark thoughts, promising severe punishment or worse. His closeness was corrupting Starscream's anger, what with the way their frames were pressed tightly together, Megatron's strong arm implacable around Starscream's slim waist. The Seeker's spark involuntarily twisted with longing.

As if sensing Starscream's inner turbulence, Megatron slowly turned his head the slightest fraction, giving his SIC an intense look that was a mixture of fury, scorn and something... unreadable. It said all of those things, yet at the same time said nothing at all.

Starscream could only stare back at him, determined to keep his own optics blank.

Megatron finally looked away derisively, but his arm tightened as if on instinct.

Starscream meekly went back to staring at the blurred ground below. His Trine-link activated, and Skywarp's vocaliser rudely cut into his audio.

"What just happened, Starscream? You really screwed up, this time." Skywarp and Thundercracker flew alongside Megatron at one side, while the other was occupied by Soundwave.

Starscream clenched his dental plates. "I'm not in the frame of processor for this, right now," he warned through the link.

"In all seriousness, 'Screamer, Megatron looks like he's about to blow a gasket," Thundercracker chipped in.

"Thank you for illuminating the fact you two are only capable of stating the fragging **obvious**!" Starscream snarled at the two Seekers. He only realised he'd screeched aloud when Megatron graced him with another scathing look.

"Starscream... I warned you about _talking_!" the Decepticon Leader spat.

Thundercracker and Skywarp fell back slightly, leaving Starscream and Megatron more-or-less alone.

The journey back to the Nemesis had never seemed so long, but when the Decepticon HQ came into view, he couldn't help but wish it might take longer still- He wasn't one to procrastinate, but he would do anything to keep Megatron's furious punishment away.

They touched down on the flight deck a moment later, Starscream's entire frame reverberating from the impact of Megatron's landing. He was given no time to adjust, and found himself being dragged by the arm to Megatron's quarters.

The warlord dismissed the others with one clipped command of his vocaliser, optics staring ahead resolutely as he pulled his SIC roughly along.

Starscream was horrified to find himself -in spite of everything- admiring how _handsome_ he found Megatron's stern faceplates to be. And that strength... He'd give his left wing to feel that strength dominating him.

The Seeker shook his helm wildly, as if his thoughts were organic little parasites that he could dislodge if he tried hard enough. Unfortunately, he managed to dislodge a small whine from his vocaliser, too.

Megatron frowned at the noise, waving a servo over the sensor to open the doors to his quarters. "You have every right to be afraid," he said darkly, before pushing the tri-coloured jet inside.

-/-

It was always satisfying and somewhat arousing to see Starscream submissively sprawled on the floor, optics pleading, vocals cajoling. Megatron was well-accustomed to the mannerisms he saw Starscream display regularly, and took no small amount of pleasure in witnessing them.

Now, he intended to access all areas: he wanted to know how the Seeker felt, sounded and tasted when being fragged into incomprehension. No component of the jet would be overlooked, not with this all-consuming lust that had been pumping through Megatron's circuitry since he'd had his revelation.

"On your feet," Megatron snapped, pacing around the Air Commander's stricken frame in slow circles. He watched hungrily as Starscream fumbled for his dignity, shakily rising to his strangely attractive pedes.

Megatron had opted for keeping the room dark, upon entry, as he was particularly fond of the way shadows would play over Starscream's streamlined chassis and nervous faceplates. The light -or lack thereof- caressed Starscream far more gently than the tyrant ever would.

"Lord Megatron, about the mission from earlier-" the Seeker blurted suddenly, his voice sounding incredibly timid in the heavy silence.

Megatron snorted, waving a large black hand dismissively. "That is of no relevance right now," he continued marching around his Second, feeding off the terror in Starscream's energy signature. "Care to explain your rendezvous with that traitor, Skyfire?" He kept his voice level and calm, concealing his voracious craving.

-/-

"Oh, that?" Starscream uttered a nervous laugh. "It's not what you think...!" This was getting dangerous, in more ways than one. His cooling fans were on full-blast, unable to bear the pressure of the weighty atmosphere in the dark room. He doubted he had ever felt such intensity from his Leader, and it was only enhanced by the glowing red optics that were the only part Starscream could focus on as they moved around him in predatory circles.

Megatron stopped directly in front of Starscream, rigid and impassive. "And what, Starscream, do I _think_?" A black servo shot up and grabbed his chin, tilting it up sharply.

Starscream's throat cables contracted in paralysing fear. He could hear and feel that Megatron's own coolants were activated, a telltale sign that he was about to explode. "That... that... I was fraternising with the enemy... perhaps?" he croaked out, vocals rough with static. The way that the silver mech was scanning his optics over his face was... distracting. He imprudently began to fantasise.

"And _were_ you?" Megatron snarled, tightening his hold on Starscream's delicate faceplates, and successfully yanking his attention back to the present.

"What did it **look** like?" Starscream whined imploringly. "He abducted me straight from the battlefield, I was only-"

"...Flying into enemy skies unaccompanied by your Trine or otherwise?" Megatron growled in a velvety low tone. "What made you do a thing like that, my Second?"

His Leader's shrewd words were not lost on Starscream, and he pressed his lips together tightly in defiance.

Megatron's optics narrowed to gleaming crimson slits. "Hrmph. Your stubbornness is a concern. I don't like it when my soldiers keep things from me." He leaned minutely closed, the vibrations from his over-heating frame rattling Starscream's cockpit, making the jet involuntarily gasp. The other mech took advantage of the open mouth, running a thumb along Starscream's lower lip.

The Seeker wrenched his face out of Megatron's grasp, mortified and enticed all at once. Did Megatron really just...? He couldn't be certain, it could have been an accident... Starscream gingerly lifted an azure servo to his mouth, realised what he was doing, and huffed in annoyance.

"I already know why you fled, Starscream," Megatron said, completely unfazed by Starscream's reaction. He stepped back and clasped his servos behind his back. "That mission from earlier was a failure all because you deliberately disobeyed my orders. Tell me, Starscream- why do you waste your talents on defying me?"

Starscream was silent. His optics were drawn to the look of slight _weariness_ on Megatron's faceplates. Such a look was incredibly rare -or well-hidden- and Starscream was fairly confident that he was the only mech to bring that expression about, or witness it. It was then that he processed just how much older Megatron was. Starscream was no sparkling himself, but the warlord was so much more... seasoned.

It only added to Megatron's appeal, the Seeker realised bitterly.

Megatron smirked slightly at Starscream's catatonia. There was no warning at all before he barrelled into the jet and thrust him against the wall by his neck. His face was closer than ever now, dental plates bared in a snarl. "How much longer do you expect me to tolerate your insubordination?" he fumed. "Why should I spare your worthless spark time and time again?"

"Be-Because I represent everything that you really want in a Decepticon... I'll never miss any weakness you show, and... urk! I'll challenge you at every chance! I'm the only one worthy of being that glitch in your systems...!" He craned his head to one side, wincing from the pressure around his throat cables. "I'll bring chaos to your order, and you will _thrive_ on it!"

Megatron threw Starscream to the floor and pinned him there by planting a thigh at either side of the Seeker's narrow waist. "Yes... Yes, you malignant little masterpiece, that is why I spare you," Megatron practically purred in his rough vocaliser. "That is also why you are my Second. But my patience is not infinite, Starscream. You know this well."

Starscream's processor was a disorganised riot.

Megatron had pinned him to walls many times, and yes, even the floor, but this time seemed achingly more personal. The silver mech wasn't pointing his Fusion cannon at his face, for once, and was apparently content with simply staring at Starscream's dazed faceplates.

Not in tenderness, though; something irrevocably more violent.

Moving out from under Megatron abruptly seemed like a good idea, and Starscream acted on it by hooking one leg around his Leader's and rolling them over. Before he could scurry off, though, Megatron's large black hands fastened around Starscream's wrists, grunting as they struggled.

"I'm not finished with you," the silver mech grit out, reversing their positions once more. "You cost us energon, and have yet to be disciplined for it! I have shown you more leniency than you deserve!"

"And whose fault is it that we run out of energon so fast?" Starscream taunted, ignoring the warnings going off in his systems. "If you only spent half as much time formulating sound tactics as you do getting thoroughly inebriated, we might actually achieve victory for once!" He cried out when Megatron slammed his trapped wrists to the floor above his helm.

"If _you_ used your whining vocaliser for talking sense instead of insulting me, perhaps I'd actually **listen** to you!" Megatron roared. He pressed his hips against the Seeker's in an attempt to quell his struggling, and that's when it all went awry.

Starscream's frame undulated of its own accord, sensors on fire and optics blazing. All of a sudden, the only thing he could focus on was the heavy heat of his Leader's body over his, the strength and domination pouring from it, and the way his own chassis was yearning for stimulation.

"Megatron," he muttered weakly, unaccountably aroused beyond regular function. How was it possible, to be affected so badly by one mech?

The tyrant regarded him with curious interest, somehow managing to merge that with disdain. "What am I to do with you, Starscream?" His vocaliser had taken on a suggestive tone now, only fuelling Starscream's desperate ascension into irrational lust.

-/-

Starscream's energy signature had gone from terrified, to tense, to deliciously wanton. His submissiveness was tempting, but Megatron wasn't fooled- Starscream rarely surrendered so quickly.

He tested the boundaries by sitting back and releasing one blue wrist, trailing his free servo down Starscream's glass cockpit. The Seeker arched slightly into his touch, which sent a surge of energy to his interface array. Most pleasing.

Starscream sneered up at him, defiant to the end. He was the only mech Megatron knew that could make sneering look so becoming. "You wouldn't know what to do with me even I if spelled it out for you," the jet murmured in a chillingly-seductive voice, and slid his thighs apart tauntingly. "I never tried to hide it, but your optics were too blurred to see!"

"How could I possibly fail to notice your less-than-subtle flirtations, your little displays of invitation?" Megatron rumbled, resisting the bait before his hungry optics. "Does it sting your pride circuits that I don't respond to them?"

Starscream made to slam his legs together with an angry hiss, but Megatron stopped him with both strong hands. "You **fragger**!"

The warlord chuckled darkly. It was amusing how predictable his Second had become. If it was possible for Starscream to become even more frustrated, it might be worth prolonging the invigorating tension further.

He liked the idea.

-/-

"You don't _deserve_ to touch me, anyway!" Starscream cried, genuinely glitched off. He pushed at Megatron's broad chest, his ire only growing when Megatron didn't move, continuing to gaze down at him in an infuriatingly smug way.

"Still you continue to fight me," Megatron mused aloud, lips forming a broad smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Seeker wrenched his other servo free, renewing his resistance in earnest. How _dare_ Megatron mock him! Teasing him with unexpectedly pleasant caresses, only to spurn him in the end? He felt so... dejected, not to mention humiliated- he could feel lubricant welling up behind his interface panel, some of the treacherous liquid seeping out from the seams.

It caught Megatron's attention instantly, and as he openly stared, Starscream saw his black fist clenching and unclenching as he did so. He could also hear the silver mech's internal fans ascending to the highest setting.

The Air Commander made another bid for freedom, successfully managing to squirm out from beneath Megatron enough to leap to his feet, with the aid of his thrusters. He hastily staggered back towards the door, optics never leaving the form of Megatron rising slowly from the floor. "If there is no further discussion, I would prefer it if you would dismiss me now... Sir," the words came out nervous and hurried, but Starscream was more concerned with the lubricant now flowing freely down one thigh.

"We've been dancing around this for vorns, Starscream," Megatron eventually growled, walking over to his desk as if nothing had happened. He leaned against it with both arms, staring straight into Starscream's optics. "What makes you think I'll wait another _few_?"

Starscream's mouth opened and closed silently, unable to find a suitable response as he tried in vain to conceal his leaking interface panel.

"Run to your quarters and sulk, if you must, but know this," Megatron's voice dropped to its coldest depth for emphasis, "The next time the opportunity presents itself... I will claim you as I should have aeons ago. I will not be gentle with you, and I _will_ hear you scream for me in something other than cowardice and disrespect! Now, get out." The Decepticon tyrant snarled and turned away indifferently.

Starscream stared at Megatron's back, stunned, before quickly exiting the room without another thought. When the door hissed shut behind him, he lingered there in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He had been disgraced.

Why did everything have to be on _Megatron's_ terms? Starscream didn't revel in the idea that Megatron was planning to sit back and wait for the ideal time, for two reasons: It meant Starscream had to mope around in uncomfortable anticipation, his spark and frame aching for his Leader's touch, and it also meant Megatron would likely choose the most inconvenient or inappropriate time for the Seeker.

Skywarp chose that moment to present himself, warping directly in front of Starscream and making the Trine-leader screech at him in protest. "Skywarp, you idiot! What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how it went- pretty well, by the looks of it! Wow, you're actually intact, for once," the purple jet grinned infuriatingly.

Starscream crossed his arms over his cockpit, ignoring how Skywarp mimicked the stance to annoy him. "It was as you would expect. Nothing for you to worry about, see? Now, out of my way," he said in a slightly rushed but calm vocaliser.

Skywarp squinted at him suspiciously, his optics beginning to look more closely towards...

Starscream hastily pushed past him, marching towards his quarters while muttering curses as he went.

He could see how this night would proceed, and it involved a lot of self-stimulation and stifled cries. It was, however, never a chore.

Starscream smirked to himself as he entered his room and sealed the door.

He could always appreciate his own faultless frame, after all, and it didn't hurt to know exactly _who_ was probably desiring it right this nanosecond.

-/-

Megatron slowly sat back at his desk, watching the footage transmitted by Laserbeak with interest. The best thing about Soundwave was that he never questioned orders.

Megatron stroked his chin and regarded the scene unravelling before him with ravenous optics.

Starscream was slumped against the wall, completely oblivious to the mech hidden in the corner of his room. Oblivious to _everything_. His white thighs were spread once more, his own blue digits working diligently at his exposed valve, while he gasped and muttered under his vocaliser.

Even from this vantage point, Megatron could easily detect the streams of lubricant glistening over his Second's hips and servos. The sight made him groan slightly in approval, wondering if it was the right idea to postpone their interfacing.

No, Starscream was due punishment, after all, and even if it was mutual, the untrustworthy mech deserved to wait.

It was just a pity that the Seeker was taking his 'punishment' so well.

Megatron waited until Starscream reached overload, the strangled sounds he made going straight to the tyrant's spark.

He turned away from the monitor with a scowl. It was a disgrace to let his own SIC affect him so thoroughly. He would make him pay for it, soon enough.

-/-

A/N: ...I'm a horrible tease, I know. But I do so enjoy writing these scenes. X3 Rawr! R&R! P.S. Why has my Megatron turned into such a sinister pervert? lol. ¬_¬


	4. Chapter 4 : Certainty

A/N: I really don't enjoy writing any kind of battle scene, but I _tried_ with this one. I based SS's moves on the ones he uses in the TF: WFC game on Xbox 360. He is so damn... **quick** in that boss fight at the beginning. XD Anyone else play that, btw? No one on my friend list has it. ¬_¬ If you do, my gamertag is: ToxicNebula. Anyway, sorry for the delay with this installment- it's been an odd couple of weeks, and when you work til 3am in a bar some nights, finding the time and energy to write is demanding. Grr... damn job coming between me and my baby!

This chapter is inspired by _Certainty_, by Mind in a Box. _"Do you see the confusion? Where do you think this will lead? Do you feel the commotion? Why do you feel so much need? Certainty... All I would need is certainty..."_

-/-

**Certainty**

-/-

"That's right, you little glitchers, flee like the inferior beings you are!" Starscream laughed uproariously, firing another cluster bomb in the direction of the amassed human soldiers. Taking full advantage of his streamlined jet-form, the Air Commander barrel-rolled gracefully away from the resulting explosion.

Thundercracker roared past overhead, firing a stream of missiles at a tank unit. As Starscream transformed and hovered above the carnage, he looked up and smiled as the Trine-link sounded.

"Are you sure Megatron is alright with this? He didn't give any orders to attack, merely patrol."

The SIC snorted, lining up a shot through his scope, and firing his Null Ray at a soldier who happened to be aiming a rocket launcher at him. "This is a bonus. I'm sure even **he** wouldn't object to an opportune energon raid! Besides, it's time we reminded him what I can do when I'm at my _finest_."

"Oh, typical. Reaping all the glory for yourself, again?" Skywarp said aloud, never far from his Trine-mates. He landed atop an outcrop of rock in robot-form. "We're here, too!"

Thundercracker transformed and landed next to Skywarp, shaking his helm down at Starscream. "I know the real reason you're doing this- You're trying to redeem yourself for the failed energon raid yesterday."

Starscream put his sky-blue servos on his hips, turning his nose up in disdain.

"Yeah, Thundercracker's right. I'll bet you just want Megatron to _like_ you again," Skywarp added, visibly shaking from restrained laughter.

Starscream sneered up at his presumptuous Trine-mates. "Oh, please... You're going to break my spark, if you keep this up," he drawled sarcastically.

Thundercracker shrugged. "Whatever." He suddenly looked to the smoking debris below, squinting at something coming through the dust. "Starscream, we've got trouble."

"What, a challenge at last?" the red Seeker followed Thundercracker's gaze, and frowned.

"We can assume so," Thundercracker rumbled, readying his weapon. "They've got anti-air vehicles."

Starscream lowered himself to the ground, a small dust-cloud billowing around his thrusters. "Then we fight them as we are! I won't be stopped _now_!"

With his Trine-mates at either side, the Seeker ran forward until the anti-air unit lumbered into clear view. Starscream strafed to the side to dodge an oncoming missile, then darted forward again to fire a volley of lasers into the windows of the nearest vehicle. It veered aside and crashed into another one, sending both straight into Thundercracker's waiting line of fire.

Skywarp materialised behind the remaining vehicles in jet-form, swooping in and launching a barrage of missiles into the back of them, before warping once more.

Starscream then took the opportunity to boost several feet into the air, charging up his Null Rays. As the two trucks skidded towards him, he rotated his fully-charged frame into a graceful vortex high above, spraying streams of plasma into his surroundings in vicious circles, and destroying the last of the humans' pitiful anti-air unit. Megatron's SIC landed moments later, taking in the devastation around him with a smug smile. "So much for the challenge."

The purple and blue Seekers made their way over to him, unable to resist Starscream's infectious arrogance, thus wearing matching smirks.

"We'll start filling cubes from those fuel tankards. You'd best report to Megatron," Thundercracker said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the source of energy.

"Do it," Starscream nodded, and opened a private comm. link to his Leader. He ignored the heat pooling in his sensor-net. "Megatron, it's me, Starscream," his mouth curled up in spite of himself. "Have you _missed_ me?" he said in a lilting vocaliser.

He heard Megatron grunting. "I assume you have a good reason for your dereliction of duty."

"Oh, I do," Starscream grinned. "You might want to send Astrotrain out to our coordinates, for the energon we've secured," he failed to keep the smugness from his tone, then realised he didn't really want to try.

"He has already been dispatched about a breem ago," Megatron replied neutrally.

"What? But..." Starscream faltered, confused.

"I saw the entire thing, Starscream. Did you think I would trust you to follow orders obediently, after yesterday?" There was a wry tone in the silver mech's deep vocaliser now.

"You've been **spying** on me?" Starscream fumed, optic ridge twitching. He shuddered involuntarily when Megatron let out a low, appreciative laugh.

"You have _no_ idea."

Starscream optics widened slightly at that, then shook it off in disregard. "Then since you already know **everything**, I have nothing more to report!" and he cut off the link. "Fragger," he swore, turning and making his way to his Trine-mates.

"Well? Was he pleased with you?" Skywarp said over his shoulder, emphasis on the 'you'.

The Trine-leader shrugged as casually as he could muster. "Of course he was impressed. We were getting desperately low on energon, after all."

"Yeah," Thundercracker agreed, adding another energon cube to the pile, "But we still abandoned the patrol. I'm sure there will be repercussions, Starscream."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starscream snapped. He had no intention of admitting that Laserbeak or Buzzsaw (presumably) had been reporting on them. He inwardly cursed Soundwave for his interference in the matter, for there was no doubt in his processor that it was him Megatron had entrusted the surveillance to.

Skywarp stopped filling the cube in his hands, giving his Commander a worried look. "When you defy Megatron like this, we think he takes it personally. I guess we figured it would have an effect on you."

The red Seeker stomped a thruster on the ground. "You've been _discussing_ me? This army is full of traitors!"

"Yeah, like _you_," Skywarp muttered with a snicker.

Starscream pushed the purple Seeker roughly. "Shut up!"

Thundercracker hastily stepped between them, a hand against each Trine-mate's chest. "We don't have time for this, you guys. We'd better get more cubes filled up before the collection party gets here."

Starscream glared at Thundercracker, then Skywarp, before turning away with a loud 'hmph'.

-/-

Megatron was pleased with the unexpected turn of events.

It was almost touching, how far Starscream was willing to go to prove his -Loyalty? Skill?- to Megatron. _Almost_.

The Leader of the Decepticons sat at his throne, remembering in vivid detail the footage he had witnessed only moments before. That refined _talent_ Starscream had displayed sent Megatron's circuitry into lustful downward spirals- it was a pity he rarely got to witness it, and he suspected that if he _hadn't_ utilised Soundwave's cassettes, he would probably never see it at all.

It was sometimes surprising how well Starscream and his Trine worked together, under the red jet's dubious command.

The silver mech rubbed between his optic ridges, shaking his head at the Seeker's ridiculously sporadic ideas. While his impromptu raid had, in fact, been a success that shifted the odds of victory in their favour, it was still clear that Starscream needed to know his place.

Megatron's mouth formed a broad smile. He could see exactly what would unfold, next: Starscream would march in with his helm high and chest puffed out, expecting gratuitous praise from Megatron on top of all the commendation he constantly gave himself. When he failed to get any, he would start screeching in that abnormally high-pitched vocaliser about how incompetent Megatron was, before no doubt storming from the Command Centre and sulking in his quarters for the rest of the evening.

Still amused by his often-correct predictions, the former gladiator opened a private comm. link to his foolish but still very much desirable SIC. "Starscream, report on your status."

There was silence.

Megatron frowned. He drummed his fingers against his thigh. "**Starscream**," he repeated, still receiving no response. Losing his good humour, the tyrant's tone grew dangerous. "Do not ignore me, Starscream, I'm **warning** you..."

An irritated tutting sound came through the link, at that. "Astrotrain arrived literally microseconds before your transmission. I apologise for being _busy_."

"Busy?" Megatron growled. "Don't insult me with your half-processed excuses. How much energon has been stored thus far?"

There was a pause, no doubt due to Starscream quickly scanning his optics over what he'd accumulated. "Roughly two hundred cubes so far, with lots more coming- Enough to fuel one of your ostentatious _drinking ceremonies_, anyway."

Megatron's optics narrowed at his Second's insolent words. Before he could spit out a retort, Starscream continued his diatribe, but seemed aware that he may have gone too far.

"I don't have a problem, if you want to squander all our energon in one evening," Starscream said in an infamously placating voice, "After all, it's always a _pleasure_ to see you lose some of your _rigid_ inhibitions..."

"What are you getting at, Starscream?" Megatron said in a short, gruff prompt. He wouldn't let his Second's wheedling, sickeningly sweet voice get under his plating.

"Nothing, my Leader! I am merely pointing out that you're... more obvious, when you're over-energised."

It was clear that Starscream was deriving far too much enjoyment from this, judging from the smothered mirth he could hear. "Obvious," Megatron repeated in an acknowledging, but unimpressed tone.

"Quite," a sly giggle, "The last time we had one of these pretentious and undisciplined affairs, you couldn't keep your optics off me."

"Perhaps because I do not **trust** you enough to let them wander elsewhere!" Megatron growled, fingers clenching the armrests of his throne.

The irritating part was, Starscream was right. He _did_ find himself staring too long at times, when lost in the lull brought on by copious amounts of energon. At times like that, his optics always found their way to the tri-coloured Seeker, drinking in the sight of his fine frame and the proud arrogance it radiated.

Damn him.

"If you say so, my _liege_," Starscream said, sounding far too knowing for Megatron's liking. "But don't worry- you won't have to wait much longer before you can look at me again." With a screeching laugh, Starscream cut the link.

"Impudent little slag-pile!" Megatron roared aloud.

Soundwave looked up curiously, saw his Leader's barely-suppressed fury, and busily went back to work.

-/-

When the four aerial warriors returned, Starscream left Astrotrain and his Trine-mates to deal with unloading the cargo, and made his way straight to the Command Centre where Megatron was no doubt waiting.

He had very much enjoyed getting the last word in with his Leader, and was fully prepared for whatever Megatron had to say about it. In the back of his processor, however, he was still mildly annoyed about being spied on. It made his spark burn with contempt, but at the same time, it was slightly suggestive. Just how often did that pompous old mech watch his exploits?

Starscream smiled to himself as he marched proudly towards the large double doors. It did wonders for his ego to know how hard it was for Megatron to resist him.

More confident than the previous evening, the Air Commander stepped into the CC.

Soundwave was typing away at his usual spot, with Buzzsaw perched on the back of his chair. Starscream narrowed his optics at the cassette, suspicious of all Soundwave's minions since the admission from Megatron.

Starscream finally cast his gaze towards the throne, where the tyrant himself sat expectantly.

"I expect you're here to aggrandise your little energon raid," Megatron said, sharply lifting his chin from where it had been resting against his chest.

And just like that, Starscream's confidence wavered, and his wings drooped slightly to show it. "I thought you'd be pleased," he said weakly, frustrated as always by Megatron's reluctance.

The silver mech leaned his helm on one black fist, regarding his Second for a lengthy moment. "Next time, you needn't go to such lengths to merely prove a point," he said, disapproval now glaringly evident.

Starsrcream clenched both blue servos in agitation, further incensed by Soundwave's leery presence. "Nothing's ever good enough for you! I **excelled** myself today!" the Seeker protested bitterly.

"Yes, you did, but that's not a hard task, considering your poor performance as of late," Megatron continued scathingly.

Starscream stood in humiliated silence, grinding his dental plates back and forth. Without a word, he turned on his heel and marched back towards the door.

"Starscream."

He stopped in his tracks, but refused to turn around; He didn't deign Megatron worthy of his full attention, and he knew that angered him.

"I trust you will attend my 'undisciplined affair' in the mess hall, for your share of the energon if nothing else," Megatron snarled.

"Is that an _order_?" Starscream called over his shoulder, mockingly. He didn't relish the idea of celebrating a victory that he had been more-or-less denied.

"It is," Megatron said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Starscream answered quietly, never more glad to leave the Command Centre.

-/-

His army of Deceptions were always so enthusiastic after a successful energon raid, and that was why these events that Starscream so disapproved of were necessary. If morale was low, that only gave those nauseating Autobots the advantage, and **that** Megatron would not allow.

He knew Starscream was angry, and expected no less. He was, however, moderately surprised to see him obeying orders, for once. He had indeed come along to the mess hall, despite how insulted he clearly felt.

Megatron smirked, watching as his Air Commander quickly fell in with his Trine -for comfort, no doubt. He was gesturing wildly between talking and drinking his energon cube, and Megatron could surmise from the looks on Skywarp's and Thundercracker's faceplates that it was himself who was the topic of discussion. It only made him smile more.

At the rate he was consuming, it wouldn't be long before Starscream was over-energised. Megatron would have to be watchful of that- Starscream had a tendency to swan about, flaunting himself, in that condition.

Additionally, when the Seeker was bitter from embarrassment or shame he was also prone to scheming revenge.

That was _two_ reasons to watch him, then. Megatron's smile faded.

-/-

Starscream was draining his third cube when Thundercracker chose to intervene.

"Screamer, slow down a bit... look, you've got some on your chin," the blue Seeker lifted a servo tentatively, then dropped it again with a strange look on his faceplates.

Starscream arched an optic ridge at him, then shrugged and licked at the energon trailing over his chin. "So what? We earned it."

"Yeah," Skywarp piped in from Starscream's right, "I agree with you, Screamer. I want to get blitzed!" He saluted and went back to his own cube.

Thundercracker just shook his helm. "You shouldn't let Megatron get to you so much," he said in a low vocaliser only Starscream could hear.

The Trine-Leader paused, fourth cube poised at his lips. "...What? I _don't_ let him get to me," he lied, putting the cube down begrudgingly.

Thundercracker pointedly glanced at Megatron, then back at Starscream.

Humouring him, Starscream also looked over at Megatron: The warlord was seemingly in deep conversation with Hook and Mixmaster, but his optics were riveted on _him_. Bristling, Starscream slouched back slightly.

"See? The way you reacted there says it all," Thundercracker frowned.

Starscream scowled back at him, optics glinting angrily from underneath his dark helm. "You'd react like that too, if he was staring at **you**."

"No, I wouldn't," Thundercracker argued, "Because he's our Leader. He can stare at whoever he wants, and that happens to be you."

Unsure of how to take that comment, Starscream's scowl deepened. "You'd take _his_ side, over mine? Some Trine-mate you are!"

Thundercracker just smirked at him. "What do _you_ think? How many times have I gone along with your wild ideas? Ideas that frequently involve defying Megatron? And don't frown like that, it'll ruin your pretty little face."

"Shut up, fool. You only follow my lead because I'm your Trine-Leader and Air Commander. You're duty-bound," Starscream inwardly willed himself to stop talking. The energon had loosened his vocaliser, and now he was starting to feel sorry for himself, which made him whine.

Thundercracker chuckled, shaking his helm. "I thought we were friends, as well as comrades."

Starscream paused, thoughtfully. All the mid-priority scheming he'd been processing while talking/drinking had suddenly reached a conclusion. Knowing that Megatron was probably still watching him, he leaned closer to Thundercracker and placed an amiable hand on the blue Seeker's wing. "Of course. Friends," he agreed in earnest, smiling as sweetly as he could muster.

Thundercracker stiffened slightly, optics wide. "Yeah..? Good," he muttered, making an effort not to look at Starscream.

"What is it?" Starscream asked, annoyed that Thundercracker wasn't paying him much interest.

Thundercracker frowned, looking his Trine-Leader square in the optics. "Are you _flirting_ with me? You're... you're stroking my wing," he said in an amusingly strangled voice.

"So I am," the tri-coloured jet went on smiling. He could practically _feel_ Megatron's heated optics on him now, and was thrilled by how angry this had to be making him.

Thundercracker was visibly clenching his jaw. "I know you're just putting on a show for Megatron, but... slag it!" The blue Seeker lurched forward, grabbing Starscream's helm and kissing him fiercely on the lips.

Starscream hadn't, in all honesty, expected Thundercracker to take the bait. He was, however, not a bad kisser at all, and Starscream found himself returning the lip-lock eagerly. He felt and heard his Trine-mate moan.

"What are you guys doing?" Skywarp gaped at them, "Are you that blitzed already?"

Starscream abruptly broke off from the kiss with Thundercracker, and smoothly turned the other way to give Skywarp one of equal fervour. When he drew back from that, he had to laugh at the shocked look on Skywarp's faceplates. Sure to be even _more_ amusing, was the look that would be on—

Megatron's livid vocaliser broke into Starscream's dazed euphoria in the form of a private comm. link. "Get your aft to my quarters right this _instant_, you little glitch! I tire of your games."

Starscream looked up in panic, watching as Megatron stalked towards the doors, optics blazing. He gestured sharply for his Second to follow as he went.

Ignoring his stunned and somewhat enamoured Trine-mates at the table, Starscream shakily got up to go after Megatron. He half-expected the two of them to fall upon each other's company as soon as he left, but didn't stop to check.

Even though fear rippled through his frame, Starscream had to admit to himself how good it felt to have turned the tables- Megatron had been provoked into 'punishing' him far earlier than the tyrant probably would have liked.

He hid his smile by dipping his helm, as he trotted dutifully after his furious leader.

-/-

A/N: Don't worry, something actually HAPPENS in the next chapter. XD; R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5 : Pax

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter... (or did it..?) I've been pretty sick, seeing as jolly old winter is here in full force, AND I've been stressing a lot over work, what with my damn Manager threatening to fire anyone who calls in sick this weekend, (we have 360 people coming to the bar in one day) and he is ALWAYS second-guessing me, doesn't trust me, checks up on what I've been doing when my back is turned, and OH MY GODS, HE'S MEGATRON.

...Except not nearly awesome enough. XD

This chapter is inspired by _Pax Psychosis_ by Grendel. _"Head high, march forth, don't ask, don't talk, kneel down, conform, decay, forlorn- Pax psychosis is just a matter of time, with a cold steel logo pointing to the sky..."_

-/-

**Pax**

-/-

Feeling giddy from the combination of tension and too much energon, Starscream struggled to keep up with Megatron's long, purposeful strides.

From the very core of his spark, he knew he had taken an enormous risk- it was deeply unwise to provoke Megatron, who was infamous for his lack of mercy and was dangerous for a reason. It dawned on the Seeker that he may have just squandered his last modicum of leniency.

Starscream's faceplates creased in anxiety. Was Megatron going to frag him, or **kill** him? He had seemed so sure before, but now...

He didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as he'd dutifully followed Megatron into his quarters, the doors locked behind him with an audible click, and Starscream found himself being thrown against a wall, staring straight into burning red optics.

"Your pathetic attempt to antagonise me was both laughable and pointless," Megatron snarled, thumping a black servo at either side of Starscream's helm.

"It got your attention though, which was the intended... effect," Starscream enunciated, inwardly cringing as soon as his half-baked processor caught up and realised what he was saying.

Megatron reacted as expected, optics flaring up further as he leaned perilously close. "Yes, Starscream. You have my attention. Do you even comprehend the danger you are in?"

"For what? Showing my Trine some rarely seen appreciation? It's hard for them, you know... functioning in my shadow," Starscream quipped, giggling nervously in drunken pseudo-confidence.

Megatron's narrowed optics flickered in response to Starscream's vanity. "What you do with your Trine is of no interest to me. Your intention, as you put it yourself, was to get my attention: Now what are you going to do with it, you worthless assemblage of scrap?"

Starscream's cocky smile abruptly left his face. "You want _me_ to decide?" he uttered in a repine that was mostly static.

"And wouldn't you enjoy that? A chance to gain some of that longed-for power over me," Megatron let out an indulgent chuff of laughter. "Fool. When have I ever entrusted such important decisions to _you_?"

Starscream scowled at the insult. "Then why even bother **asking**, you rust-encrusted old- what are you doing?" he gasped, as one of Megatron's hands suddenly shot down to pry at his interface panel.

"Evidently, you're not as prepared as you _ought_ to be," Megatron barked, a condescending smirk forming on his features.

The Seeker had to bite his glossa to prevent the retort that he **never** knew what to expect, at times like this. He wouldn't have been able to speak anyway, it seemed, as Megatron grabbed the back of his helm and crushed their lips together with enough force to scrape.

Starscream's mouth fell open in shock, which Megatron naturally exploited by slipping in his glossa, languidly twining it with his Second's.

Megatron had never kissed him. Starscream had never expected him to. All he had ever anticipated was a quick, impersonal interface with no kissing, and no caressing. The reality of how it actually felt was beginning to make him overheat, and he responded to the kiss with fervour.

"Open your damn panel, you slag-heap, or I'll **force** it open," Megatron growled against Starscream's mouth.

Starscream hastily ran a command to do so, crying out in startled pleasure when two large fingers plunged directly into his valve without any warning whatsoever. "**Mega**tron!" he wailed, already aware of the lubricant seeping out to coat his inner walls and Megatron's digits.

"What's the matter, Starscream? Too over-energised to **feel** me?" Megatron scorned, expertly pressing harder and deeper. He seemed to know _exactly_ where Starscream's neural nodes were.

"Ohhh, no..! I just... you just... oh..." Starscream moaned, writhing against the wall. He had been wrong, before, in doubting Megatron's ability as a lover. He _was_ skilled, and was definitely no novice. The Seeker panted, reaching out to touch the silver mech.

Megatron's other hand snapped up and clamped around Starscream's wrist. "Don't even think about it," he warned, before delivering another brutal but provocative kiss.

-/-

Starscream squirmed pleasantly against him, turbofans thrumming loudly in clear indication of his frustration. Megatron grinned at that, tightening his grip on his disobedient SIC's wrist. His other hand thrust continuously into Starscream's thoroughly soaking valve, seeking out the most sensitive nodes and sensors. The urge to throw him down and ravage him was causing Megatron's entire frame to vibrate with lust, but he kept his own desires firmly in check: He hadn't waited this long to spend all his pent-up tension in one shot... and _especially_ not on Starscream's whim.

"I must confess, I had wondered if you were even capable of pleasure, Starscream," Megatron said in a mocking tone, nipping at the Seeker's throat cables.

"Hah...! Speak for yourself... I'm beginning to, mm... think your own interface panel has rusted over... Is that why you won't let me touch _you_?" Starscream hissed out with typical venom, optics fading on and off in barely-restrained ecstasy.

"You're not getting any more than I decide to **give** you," Megatron grit out, inserting a third finger.

"Oh, just _frag_ me already!" Starscream cried, clawing at Megatron's chest with his free hand.

To see that unguarded look of pleasure on the Seeker's becoming faceplates, for once lacking in pride, Megatron lapsed into satisfied silence, focusing solely on his efforts to make his Second overload. Starscream was far too tempting, like this. "No," the Warlord replied curtly.

Starscream whined loudly at that, wrapping one leg around Megatron's waist as wantonly as a mech could get.

Megatron growled softly, thrusting his digits more violently. If he didn't finish this soon, he wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity that lay before him- he refused to give in so easily to his Second's winsome ways, even though that dripping valve was thrumming for him, begging to be merged with Megatron's own systems.

The silver mech grunted, hydraulics hissing quietly as he lowered onto one knee, knowing his submissive stance would probably heighten the rebellious Seeker's euphoria to critical levels. He lavished the rim of Starscream's valve with his glossa as his fingers worked from the inside, and as predicted, the jet's wails took on an almost-deafening new pitch.

"D-Damn you, Megatron, I want your spike...! But oh, that feels so **good**..." Starscream trailed off into contented murmurs, frame beginning to spark and spasm as he neared overload.

"Consider this a reward for all of your _hard_ _work_..." Megatron stopped to rumble, "Though I will make one thing perfectly clear: I do not do this for just _any _mech..."

"This doesn't change anything!" Starscream cried, optics completely offline as he lost himself in the moment. One of his hands coiled around Megatron's throat and gave it a mock-affectionate squeeze. "It doesn't justify your stupid, stubborn refusal to appreciate me, as you... ahhh... showed so eloquently earlier."

Megatron smiled smugly at that. Starscream's ability to argue with and provoke him even whilst having his valve pummelled was impressive, if not aggravating. "Don't you ever shut up?" the silver mech growled, once again tracing his tongue around the sticky valve.

With that final surge of pleasure, Starscream's frame seized up, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp. Waves of electricity rippled down his chassis and pooled between his thighs, and the Seeker finally let out a piercing shriek that did his name justice, body trembling from the force of the overload.

"Yesss," Megatron groaned, optics greedily drinking in the sight of his Second so completely vulnerable. If he was ever to dispose of the traitor, a situation like this would be an ideal time to do so.

Megatron tilted his helm slightly, considering this, as he continued to watch Starscream vibrate against the wall, uttering soft little moans and sighs here and there.

As if aware of his Leader's thoughts, Starscream's optics flickered back online, and he regarded Megatron with wary admiration. "...Thinking about how easy it would be to deactivate me, right now?" he said in a surprisingly coherent vocaliser.

Megatron rose to his feet, brushing a black servo over his own mouth. "Don't get presumptuous with me, you fool. If I wanted you permanently offline, you would be," he warned menacingly, leaning close to the Seeker's face. "But, it has to be said... that mouth of yours isn't so infuriating when put to good use," Megatron pressed a forceful kiss to his still-trembling Second's lips.

"Mm," Starscream intoned in agreement, before pulling back. "And what would _you_ know about what my mouth can do?" He made to reach for Megatron's interface panel, but the former gladiator thwarted him again, smacking his eager hands to the side.

"You think I'll let you do as you please, on your own terms? Again, you forget your place," Megatron snarled, and made a show of examining his glistening phalanges. "...Even after I have just shown you."

Starscream cursed angrily, his interface panel snapping shut. "**You're** the fool, if you think I'm oblivious to your plan! You want to reduce me to a snivelling, begging, desperate and malfunctioning mess!"

"Very observant!" Megatron boomed sarcastically, turning away from the incensed Seeker. "But you make it so easy for me, when you already _are_ those things," The silver mech braced himself against his desk, frowning. Starscream was sometimes so far off the mark that it was pitiful. The Seeker was intelligent, yet failed to see what was right in front of him: Megatron would never give Starscream everything until _he_ was winning their little game of 'cat and mouse,' as those nauseating humans called it.

Even Megatron could be patient, when it came to his own enjoyment.

"You are the most **infuriating** old clunker I have ever-"

"Starscream, this is when you leave," Megatron cut in, vocaliser cold and serious. He knew from the silence that the Air Commander was furious beyond words. Showing his back to him, as he was doing, was particularly dangerous but he paid it no heed.

"Too _good_ to interface with me, Oh Great Leader?" Starscream spat derisively, taking an audible step towards Megatron. "Either that, or you can't remember how to! I _know_ you want me, Megatron," another step, "But every time I open up for you, you tell me to leave! Don't expect me to offer again, if you-"

Megatron spun around, making the shocked Seeker jump back with a loud burst of his thrusters. "Starscream, if you do not get out this **instant**, I will throw you over my desk and frag your over-sensitised valve until you beg me to stop, and when I don't, and you continue to scream for mercy, I'll be sure to pound you even harder, and you'll have no feasible way to explain the dents I create in your aft, **or **the lack of wings upon your back!"

Starscream hastily made for the recently unlocked door, his pedes making a satisfying clattering sound as he went. He shot Megatron an offended glare, but as the Decepticon Leader watched, it slowly turned into a knowing, provocative smirk. "...So _crude_..." came the sly comment, as he left Megatron's field of vision.

The silver mech grunted, turning to face the desk once more. He could visualise his Second sprawled over it right now, wheedling and begging to be taken.

Focusing on this, Megatron re-locked the door, and lowered one servo to his over-heating interface panel. "Soon, you little glitch, when _I_ want it _most_."

-/-

Starscream stomped angrily down the corridor, feeling yet again humiliated and unsatisfied, thanks to that old slagger. Well... perhaps 'unsatisfied' was less than true, considering how powerful his overload had been. He hadn't ever expected Megatron to be so talented, much less to actually get down on his knees and... with his _mouth_...

But to withdraw like that, without even letting Starscream touch him in the slightest- _That_ was irritating. Frustrating.

The Seeker wanted nothing more than to hide himself in his quarters, perhaps plot some kind of revenge against Megatron, or conjure up new ways to defy him... But it seemed nothing was ever simple, as Starscream's Trine-mates appeared around the corner, both mechs wearing matching expressions of surprise and intrigue.

"That wouldn't happen to be _Megatron's_ room you just left, would it?" Thundercracker asked shrewdly, running his optics up and down his Commander's form.

Starscream straightened impassively, putting on his most authoritative tone. "None of your **business**."

Skywarp just beamed. "We've heard that one before. Did you get everything you ever hoped for?"

Starscream snarled at the purple Seeker, shaking a sky-blue fist. "When do I _ever_ get what I want, Skywarp?"

"Well... Now that you mention it, we had a bit of a proposal," Skywarp said far too flippantly, sidling up to Starscream and tracing his digits over the tri-coloured jet's canopy. "What we did earlier was... nice. Doing things as a Trine is..._ nice_."

Starscream looked at Thundercracker expectantly, knowing he would get straight to the point.

"What Skywarp's trying to say is: You know where we are if you need anything," Thundercracker said on cue, a hint of a smirk ghosting over his lips.

Starscream's mouth fell open in disbelief. "If I 'need anything?'" he repeated incredulously.

"_Anything_," Skywarp confirmed, finally drawing back to stand next to Thundercracker.

Starscream shook his helm rapidly. "I... appreciate the gesture. For now, though, I'd rather be alone." His neural hub was reacting strangely to the admission from his Trine-mates, and he realised with sickening clarity that it was because he only wanted to interface with _Megatron_ now. Before, the offer to interface with his Trine would have been enough to tempt him, but now... now he could only focus on one mech.

As if reading Starscream's thoughts, Thundercracker sighed. "You're acting just like he wants you to, you know."

Annoyed, Starscream narrowed his optics at the blue Seeker. "I do _not _need your insight, either."

"Geez, TC, you were right about him being touchy on this subject," Skywarp observed, successfully increasing the irritation of his Trine-Leader.

With a noise of dismissal, Starscream pushed past them and continued his plight to get to his quarters undisturbed.

"Oh, and 'Screamer," Thundercracker called after him.

Starscream stopped in his tracks and turned around, whole frame rigid with tension. "_What_?"

Thundercracker laughed. "You might want to stop by the med-bay for more lube- Judging from the creaking noises your hydraulics are making, you used it all up in that encounter with Megatron."

"Oh, so he _must_ be good!" Skywarp chuckled.

Feeling his faceplates heat up, Starscream abruptly stormed away before he was mortified further.

-/-

When Starscream awoke from recharge the next morning, he was more than startled to see Megatron looming over his berth, frowning in the usual disapproval.

"Did you enjoy your rest? I'm ever so glad for you, but there is business that required your attention several breems ago," came the abrasive, dripping-with-sarcasm greeting.

So, he'd spent a little too long in recharge, it seemed. However, Starscream wasn't about to leap up and give Megatron the satisfaction of seeing him scurry around. He made sure to take his sweet time in stretching, joints clicking and grating together, before he lazily sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth. "Oh, then I must have needed the extra time."

Megatron's frown deepened, and he looked down his nose at the Seeker in displeasure. "How dare you keep me waiting, Starscream? Don't make the foolish assumption that I will show you mercy just because I enjoy violating you. To the Command Centre, **now**."

Starscream idly set about calibrating his systems, all but ignoring his Leader's presence. "It's hardly a motivational sight, waking up to see _your_ grumpy faceplates."

Megatron leaned over him menacingly, a low growl vibrating from his chest. "If you were fit for duty on time, I wouldn't have to be here at all, you heap of slag."

"Then why didn't you send someone else? Someone... lower in rank?" Starscream asked curiously, incredibly proud of himself for not backing down.

His audacious words were having an adverse effect on Megatron. "I warn you, you treacherous fool, do **not** toy with me. I won't hesitate to scrap you myself, if you do not show some respect!" The silver mech grabbed one of Starscream's wings and yanked him up. "Now. get. to. _work_."

The Seeker winced at the pain racing down his circuits. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" he whined, letting Megatron drag him out the door.

He was once again caught off-guard when Megatron suddenly pushed him against a wall and kissed him fiercely, lingering for the briefest moment before walking on as if nothing had transpired.

Starscream stood where he'd been pushed, for a nanoklik, confused and aroused at the same time, before running after Megatron.

"You know, Great Leader, your energy signature is particularly hard to read," Starscream said quirkily as he caught up.

Megatron snorted, casting the briefest glance at his Second while striding on. "It would be more accurate to say that you're just utterly _useless_ at reading it," he said gruffly.

"Oh?" Starscream snickered, "I happen to know for a fact that you're still dying to frag me."

"Aren't you _dying_ to know why I haven't, yet?" Megatron stopped to say, a hint of humour in his vocaliser.

Starscream tilted his head to the side coquettishly. "Because you enjoy making me work for it, oh Mighty Elusive Megatron?"

The silver mech regarded the Seeker with an unreadable expression. "If so, then you're not _nearly_ working hard enough."

Starscream pressed himself up against Megatron brazenly, noting gleefully that the former gladiator didn't push him away. "Do you enjoy playing this game? I can do it too, you know," the Seeker purred, licking a slow trail up the other mech's face. "Hah. I can still taste myself on you, which proves you're in no hurry to wash yourself of me!"

"Shut up," Megatron growled in a strangled tone, unable to disguise the low humming of coolers that indicated he was aroused.

"So _frustrated_," Starscream went on cajolingly, running dexterous servos over the Warlord's arms. "Why not just procrastinate today's duties a little longer, and we can settle this back in my quarters?"

Megatron finally pushed the Seeker away, faceplates stormy. "I won't tolerate that attitude. It's time you started acting like my Second, lest I take that privilege away from you!"

"_You're_ in command, Lord Megatron, you can be late if you want to," Starscream went on, thrilled by the heat Megatron was emanating. There was nothing more gratifying than that feeling of power, small as it was, over his superior.

Megatron slowly lifted his Fusion canon and levelled it at Starscream's spark-chamber. "I _am_ in command, which is exactly why you should do as I say!"

Starscream held his hands up in mock-defeat, doing his best to conceal the fear that was beginning to well up in him. "Yes, Lord Megatron. I'll do as you say."

Megatron squinted at him suspiciously, clearly gauging whether or not Starscream was being sincere. "Then get your aft to the Command Centre, and stop wasting my precious time."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Starscream smirked, proceeding Megatron into the CC. "I know how much you love to **stare** at my aft, anyway."

He heard a vicious utterance of his name, and shuddered with involuntary pleasure.

-/-

"From this morning's aerial patrol, we ascertained that the Autobots are heavily guarding a certain facility," Megatron's rough vocaliser carried easily through the large room as he paced, giving a cursory nod to the Coneheads.

Starscream vented quietly in disgust. The Coneheads performing a simple patrol earned them an indication of gratitude, yet when _he_ accomplished something a hundred times greater, he got insulted instead. The Seeker quelled his annoyance, doing his best to look attentive as Megatron's optics swept over him.

"Starscream. Late as you are, perhaps you can offer some no-doubt invaluable insight about how best to proceed?" Megatron said, turning to face his Second.

Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge also looked to him expectantly, wearing insouciant little smiles that indicated they remembered last night's party all too well.

Starscream glowered, finding himself to be the centre of attention, and feeling unusually awkward about it. "I would suggest, naturally, that we send in an aerial assault unit to destroy them, and investigate whatever they're guarding."

Megatron snorted. "And what if it's merely a trap?" He began pacing a circle around the Seeker.

Starscream shrugged nonchalantly. "If so, have another unit standing by in a concealed position. Ground-pounders, if necessary."

Megatron frowned at that. "Knowing you, you'll find a way to jeopardise the whole thing. No, I will send in a scout team to assess the situation. You, Starscream, will lead the unit on standby. You will be situated in the wooded area nearby."

Starscream's fists clenched. "As you wish. I suppose you will be leading the assault, then?"

"Naturally," Megatron said in an icy tone.

"Fine," Starscream crossed his arms over his chest. He added in a quieter voice, "...Then from my position, I will gladly watch you fail."

If Megatron heard him, he pretended not to, and stopped to stand next to Soundwave. "You will lead the recon unit, Soundwave. You will contact me immediately if a situation arises," He looked at Starscream again, optics narrowed. "And only then, will I give you the order to move in with aerial support, Starscream. Am I understood?"

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave replied immediately.

Starscream chewed on his lower lip component, to curb his temper. "...Understood."

Megatron clasped his servos behind his back. "Then you are all dismissed."

The Decepticons began to file out of the Command Centre, leaving Starscream alone with Megatron. He stared at his Leader bitterly, trying to surmise what he'd done to deserve such punishment _this_ time.

"I said, dismissed," Megatron repeated coldly, turning his back to Starscream in order to peruse the map coordinates on the large monitor before him.

"You'll regret this plan," Starscream bit out before he could stop himself.

Megatron visibly stiffened, before spinning around with astonishing speed and firing a blast from his Fusion Canon.

Starscream dived out of the way, hissing in protest as debris showered him from behind, the wall now sporting a blackened, smouldering blast-mark.

"Do not question me!" Megatron roared, canon still fixed on the prone Air Commander.

"_Slag_ you, Megatron! My idea was more efficient, and you know it!" Starscream wailed, shielding himself from any further shots.

"We shall see," the silver mech said dryly, finally lowering his weapon. "If you can even manage to follow your simples orders, I will be impressed. If you disobey me again, there will be consequences."

Somehow, Starscream believed him. He rose to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. "Choosing to waste my talents will cost you. You'll see," the Seeker said angrily, before marching from the room.

Sitting around in a forest with his Trine was an embarrassing assignment, especially considering the likelihood of them being needed at all. Even Thundercracker and Skywarp would be disappointed at the lack of action.

Starscream grimaced as he made for the flight deck. Being alone with them wasn't entirely appealing, either, in light of their recent proposition. He wasn't sure he wanted the extra attention. Perhaps if he could send them out discreetly to see what was going on, he could at least sulk in peace.

With a soft sigh, he opened the Trine-link. "Meet me on the flight deck. We have work to do."

-/-

A/N: R&R, peeps. You know you want to...


	6. Chapter 6 : Contact

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the hefty delay. So much has been going on: Laptop was dead, personal stuff was going on, work stressing me out... And Dynasty Warriors 7 and Dragon Age II kind of stole my social life. XD; But hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait- its a little longer.  
Saying that, though, I'm not really too pleased with this one. And I hope you don't all think I'm drawing it out too much, I just like fics with build-up. ^^ Anyway, don't hold back if you feel I'm doing something wrong. Criticism makes me cringe a little, but I still appreciate opportunities for improvement.

...Now I can finally go and read the latest two chapter of nybuh's fic, need my goddamn fix. XD

Next chapter will be quicker, I promise!

This chapter is inspired by _Contact_, by Seabound. _"You prefer to talk, and I pretend to listen. I just want to fly! I'm so glad that you can't read my mind- we spent a little time exchanging words, and maybe, what you'd call emotion..."_

-/-

**Contact**

-/-

"For once, I actually agree with _you_, 'Screamer," Skywarp quipped, breaking the comfortable silence the Trine had been cruising along to. "It's pretty slag to send us off to hide in a forest somewhere... Whoever heard of Seekers hiding in a forest? Back on Cybertron, we don't even _have_ forests..."

Starscream vented softly from where he flew at the head of the three jets. "While I'm glad you agree with me, I could do without a reminder! He's doing it to annoy me, obviously."

Thundercracker chuckled, barely loud enough to be heard over his own thunderous turbofans. "You really think he gives you that much thought? I hate to burst your plasma bubble, but there's probably method to his so-called madness."

"Oh, why don't you just stop pretending to understand that old rust-bucket! No one can," Starscream protested, realising glumly that they were nearing their designated coordinates.

"Not even you? After all you've... done?" Skywarp asked, vocaliser intrigued.

Starscream would have scowled, if his faceplates were currently visible. "We've not 'done' as much as you seem to think."

"Then enlighten us," Thundercracker prompted. "We'd love to know what psychotic mind-game is going on between our Air Commander and our Leader."

"Too bad I don't feel like sharing, then!" Starscream retorted with a short laugh.

"Aww... that's no fun," Skywarp whinged. "Please tell me that tiny little clearing up ahead isn't where we're going..."

Starscream vented again. So much for peace and quiet. "What do _you_ think? Drop your speed to mach 1.5, and activate your landing gear. We're going down," he instructed.

Skywarp just groaned, following the SIC in a steady descent to the aforementioned patch of miserable shrubbery.

The Trine landed as smoothly as they could, all three cursing aloud as branches whipped at their frames and clods of dirt flew up around them. Starscream ground to a halt first, narrowly swerving past an oncoming tree, and transformed in the very centre of the clearing. He looked around in disdain.

What a joke.

Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and took in their surroundings with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Well, this is cosy," the blue Seeker said dryly.

Starscream shrugged irritably, looking up just in time to see Soundwave flying by, overhead. "That aft-kisser always gets the best assignments."

"Not really. Remember the time when he had to sit outside that human base for four joors and do nothing? In a _box_? Haha!" Skywarp grinned.

"That's his _speciality_," Starscream said acridly, none too fond of the TIC at the moment. "...Jobsworth."

"I'm _not_ a jobsworth," the purple Seeker said with a petulant frown.

"Not you, you idiot! Soundwave!" Starscream hissed, gesturing wildly.

Skywarp rubbed the back of his head. "He's probably listening right now."

"That's enough, for Pit's sake," the Trine-leader screeched, stomping around the clearing and doing his best to look busy. He was _not_ spending the entirety of the mission like this.

Thundercracker just shook his head. "Leave him alone, Skywarp. He's still upset about Megatron."

Starscream swivelled around to glare accusingly at the blue Seeker. "I am **not**!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Then what **are** you upset about?" Thundercracker asked blankly.

"This whole assignment! It's unworthy of me!" Starscream explained bitterly, putting his hands on his hips. Why wouldn't his Trine-mates just stay quiet?

Thundercracker sighed. "Primus, you're selfish. It's unworthy of _all_ of us. Though it's not really my place to question Megatron's orders," he added meaningfully.

Starscream ignored the remark, and turned away again. "You two are going to drive me **haywire**."

"Hey,** I** didn't say anything," Skywarp protested. "By the way, do you think we'll actually see any fighting? Because I gotta admit, I think my JDAM is messed up, I kept meaning to go and get it looked at, but-"

"For the last time, SHUT UP!" Starscream hollered, clutching at his helm in frustration.

"Oh, good one. You probably just gave away our position," Skywarp grumbled, but kept blissfully silent after that.

The tri-coloured Seeker allowed himself to relax, lowering his pitch minutely. "Suits me. I'll probably go offline from boredom, at this rate."

Skywarp tilted his helm slightly, smirking.

Starscream regarded him warily. "What?"

"I can think of a few ways to pass the time..." he said suggestively.

Starscream inwardly panicked. He'd almost forgotten about that. Slag. "We're not doing anything of the sort, Skywarp, so you might as well purge those thoughts from your processor right now!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at Starscream.

"I said _no!_" Starscream cried, growing increasingly more desperate. "Look, go and make yourselves useful, and scout the area."

Skywarp looked uneasy. "But Megatron said-"

"I don't care what Megatron said! I'm giving you an order! Move out to the facility Soundwave headed for, and see what's going on. I want a report on any activity!" Starscream commanded, pointing a sky-blue finger at them for emphasis.

"This is a bad idea, but... You're the boss," Thundercracker said in obvious disapproval, but he and Skywarp reluctantly began walking anyway.

"Yeah, fine! We'll go keep each other company, if we're not wanted here," Skywarp pouted, disappearing into the trees.

"I'll **bet** you will..." Starscream muttered to himself, feeling perplexingly jealous. He didn't relish in the idea of a three-way interface with them, but it still stung to be excluded from any Trine activity. Deep in his Spark, though, he knew they weren't actually serious. They weren't _that_ unprofessional. He hoped.

-/-

Megatron paced across the Command Centre, patiently awaiting a status report from Soundwave. He did his best not to think about Starscream, but it was difficult to focus on much else. It was as if Starscream was taunting him- even a visual _image_ of him was stubborn and annoying.

"Lord Megatron. Soundwave reporting," came the eagerly anticipated comm. link.

"Go ahead, Soundwave," Megatron replied with a frown.

"Autobot position: Determined. Activity: Suspicious."

Megatron nodded slowly. "They're hiding something! I can feel it in my transistors," he stopped pacing momentarily. "And what of Starscream's Trine? Are they in position?"

There was a brief pause. "Affirmative." Another pause. "Correction: Thundercracker and Skywarp have left designated area, and are circling the perimeter. Orders?"

Megatron clenched a black fist in aggravation. "That _traitor_! He continues to defy me!" The Warlord forced himself to calm down, despite the growing urge to crush his Second's throat cables. "No matter. I'm heading out there to see for myself. Remain undetected until my arrival," Megatron barked, ending the comm. link.

Already planning what he would do when he had his servos on Starscream, the Decepticon Leader stormed from the room.

-/-

Starscream tapped one foot impatiently as he waited for his Trine-mates to return. With any luck, they would get a chance to fight soon, and **then** he would show Megatron what he was capable of.

Unaccountably, the Seeker's valve gave a little throb just from thinking of the other mech, and how good it had felt to have finally experienced his Leader's sexual talents... First-hand, as it was.

Starscream sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The whole thing was getting out of control, going so far as to distract him from his duties. That simply wasn't acceptable. Scheming about Megatron's downfall was different, however. That was **entirely** acceptable.

Speaking of duties, where were those two...?

"...Starscream?"

The Seeker froze before spinning around in surprise, knowing that vocaliser didn't belong to either of his Trine-mates. "You!" he shrieked, "What are you doing here? Are you **stupid**?" His optics subconsciously fell upon the larger jet's newly-repaired arm.

Skyfire frowned slightly. "I saw your Trine-mates sneaking around, and figured you'd be close by. We never did get a chance to talk."

Starscream shook his helm violently. "You always were too _soft_. Can't you see it's too late for words?" _Complication after complication_. He hadn't counted on seeing Skyfire again. If Megatron found out, matters were going to grow get steadily worse.

"I wonder, Starscream- What is it about Megatron that enraptures you so? It pains me to see how devoted you are to that... tyrant," Skyfire edged closer as he spoke, no doubt imagining he was doing so discreetly. "Just how deep does that turbulent relationship of yours go?"

The very utterance of Megatron's name from an Autobot's mouth sent sparks of fury along Starscream's circuitry. "How _dare_ you! Megatron is a far more inspiring Leader than Optimus Prime will _ever_ be!" Upon registering what he'd just said, the Air Commander stammered, "I mean... not as good a Leader as **I **will be, but..."

"So, you plan to overthrow him, then?" Skyfire asked smoothly, his enormous shadow now completely enveloping the smaller mech.

Starscream sneered up at the white jet, undaunted. "Why don't you just worry about petty Autobot business?" he spat, making no attempt to hide his scorn. "Speaking of which, you'd better make yourself scarce- my reinforcements will be here any moment."

"I know when you're bluffing, Starscream," Skyfire half-smiled. "I think you and I are very much alone."

Starscream took an abrupt step back, growing increasingly uncomfortable. "I... warn you, Skyfire! I won't hesitate to shoot you!" he lifted his Null Ray to prove it.

"You never used to be so nervous," Skyfire observed, reaching out to brush his fingertips over Starscream's left wing.

The Seeker recoiled with a stream of curses. "Don't **touch** me."

Skyfire growled suddenly, and lunged forward to grasp the smaller jet around the waist. "Why? Do you let Megatron touch you? You _knew_ how I felt about you... That hasn't changed, even if our allegiances have."

"You **liar**!" Starscream wailed, struggling in Skyfire's grip. "You said you wanted to _talk_!"

"I _do_ want to talk... Though I can't help that I get distracted..." Skyfire admitted, leaning closer to the Decepticon's lips.

"No! _No_!" Starscream cried, arms pinned uselessly to his sides. He seized up in horror when he felt their mouths connect, and a cold chill of betrayal washed over him. He wasn't sure if it was himself that felt betrayed by his old friend, or that _he_ had betrayed Megatron.

Skyfire eventually pulled back, his optics glowing warmly despite the lack of response. "Do you remember when we used to fly wingtip-to-wingtip? But you'd always go on ahead... The fastest Seeker Cyberton had ever seen..."

Unable to resist the praise that he adored so much, Starscream's frame lost a little of its tension. He shook his helm from the guilty pleasure. "That's enough..."

"Your beautifully striking colours, drawing optics wherever you went... even Megatron's."

The smaller jet's brow furrowed at that, but he could find no bitter reply.

"The humans have a term called 'soulmates.' I once thought that could have been us," Skyfire added in a quiet, saddened tone.

"Disgusting!" Starscream protested vehemently, still crushed against the other's warm frame. "No such thing exists. And if you manage to escape online this time, at least I know you won't be popular with your _comrades_ for abandoning your post! You stupid human-lover...!" He was growing furious now. He didn't like feeling helpless, especially in the arms of the enemy. It made the energon in his systems simmer.

Skyfire ignored the insult, and closed in for another kiss. Starscream swiftly turned his face away, and found himself yearning for the rough but passionate mouth of Megatron, instead. His frame began to quake.

"You have **one nanoklik** to move away before I tear a hole in your flimsy chassis," came the unmistakable, undeniable, unrelenting voice of the Decepticon Leader himself.

Starscream tore his optics away from Skyfire, gaping at the source of the threat. "M-Megatron!"

Skyfire hid his panic admirably. "So... maybe you _weren't_ bluffing, about those reinforcements."

-/-

Megatron seethed with white-hot rage. His optics went from Starscream to Skyfire, then back again. "You have stooped lower than I ever thought possible, even for _you_, Starscream."

"Megatron, please!" Starscream whined, sounding genuinely distressed. "I didn't initiate this! I never wanted it! For once, you have to believe me!"

The silver mech just growled, waving a hand at Starscream dismissively. "You are a low priority right now, and I will deal with you in due time. _You_, however," he pointed at Skyfire, "I hope you're ready to die."

Skyfire frowned, slowly releasing the smaller jet and taking a step back.

Megatron gnashed his dental plates together, wanting nothing more than to blast the white jet's wretched head from his shoulders. How _dare_ a filthy Autobot stake a claim on _his_ property? He had taken that fool into his army after the Decepticons excavated him from the ice, and all along he'd been too busy to notice how nostalgic Starscream had become, or how Skyfire had a tendency to stare at the Seeker from his past, _lusting_ after him this entire time! He should never have settled for taking his arm off, before.

"M-Megatron?" Starscream's tentative voice disconnected Megatron's mind from his angry musings.

The Warlord slowly began to smile. "I have a better idea, actually. Starscream, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Kill this traitor and I will overlook today's defiance," he walked over to the stunned Seeker, still smirking. "Here, I'll even give you the means to do it," and Megatron transformed, landing neatly in Starscream's blue fist. He knew his rebellious Second wouldn't be able to resist the chance to use him to kill. "Prove your loyalty to me."

He felt Starscream's grip tighten instinctively. "I've proved myself to you a hundred times over!"

"Such times are few and far between, Starscream!"

"I owe you _nothing_!" The Seeker screeched down at him.

Megatron growled, rattling in the other mech's servo. "I'll make you regret those words, later."

"Don't do it, Starscream," Skyfire frowned, with his hands up so very submissively.

"Contraire to popular belief, I follow orders," Starscream snarled, though was unable to hide the doubt in his energy signature from Megatron.

"_Do_ it, Starscream. That is an _order_," the tyrant instructed smoothly.

-/-

Starscream was in an awkward position. With Megatron literally thrumming in his hand, and Skyfire staring at him imploringly, the Seeker was feeling the pressure.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to shoot Skyfire right in the spark for his audacity, while the defiant part was furious about being manipulated by Megatron. He **hated** being manipulated.

"What are you waiting for?" Megatron snapped through a private comm. link. "If you don't shoot him, Starscream, I'll _know_ that you were more interested than you claim."

That did it. Starscream aimed Megatron at the enormous jet, frowning with resolve. Skyfire was just a complication. He was dispensable. They weren't friends any longer.

The Air Commander clenched his jaw. Why was this so _hard_?

Suddenly, Thundercracker and Skywarp stumbled through the undergrowth, stopping dead in their tracks when they assessed the situation. They looked at each other, then at Starscream.

"What in Pit's name is going on?" Thundercracker asked, gesturing at Skyfire.

"You missed all the drama, as usual," Starscream drawled, dropping his optics meaningfully to the blaster in his hand.

Skywarp gasped, whacking Thundercracker's arm to get his attention. "Is that... Megatron?"

Thundercracker just groaned. "...A little slow on the intake, there."

"Does that mean we're all in deep slag now?" Skywarp asked meekly, wings drooping.

"Yep."

Starscream waved the gun at his Trine-mates, forgetting for a moment who it was. "Stop your asinine bickering! This isn't the time! If there is _ever_ a time..."

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, his vocaliser carrying surprisingly well throughout the clearing.

The startled Seeker regained his hold on the vibrating blaster just in time to see Skyfire running in the opposite direction. Feeling almost as if Megatron was pulling his hand up in that direction, Starscream hastily fired a shot in the general path of the escaping Autobot. The satisfying sound of a collapsing mech rang through the trees, and Starscream let out a huge vent of relief as he lowered the blaster.

Megatron took it upon himself to leap from the jet's grip, and transformed in front of him. "You're a poor shot. We'll be lucky if he's even damaged!"

Starscream cringed. "I couldn't help it! You were... affecting my sensors with all your commotion, and it ruined my aim."

"You always have an excuse!" Megatron growled, leaning into Starscream's faceplates. "Obviously, you were not as keen to redeem yourself as you should have been."

"Of course I was!" Starscream protested in frustration, returning the aggressive stance by glaring up into Megatron's optics. "But it's **your** fault we missed!"

"Admit it, Starscream... You were too _nostalgic_ to kill him."

"I'll show you! I'll go and put every single one of those Autobots permanently offline, and I'll do it by **myself**!" Starscream cried, stomping off in determination. He grunted as he felt a strong servo take hold of his wing, and yank him back to where he was originally standing. He was spun around to face his Leader once more, and couldn't help but notice that the former gladiator had a hint of amusement playing about his mouth.

"The Autobots have already fled. Fortunately for you, this mission has gone well in spite of your best efforts to ruin everything, as always. For that reason alone, I will tolerate your insubordination. Now, get back to the Nemesis before I change my mind," Megatron ordered firmly.

"Oh, how generous of you, Mighty Megatron! It's gratifying to know our great Leader has learned the art of forgiveness!" Starscream hissed venomously.

Megatron's slight smirk didn't disappear, but his optics darkened forebodingly. "You just earned yourself sentry duty for the next five nights. Perhaps all that time alone on the flight deck will cool you off, Starscream," he rumbled. "Thundercracker, Skywarp! Escort your Air Commander back to base. We'll be right behind you," he said in half-warning.

"Yes sir!" Thundercracker and Skywarp answered simultaneously.

Starscream grumbled under his vocaliser as his Trine-mates ran over. He shot Megatron a dirty look. "I can see myself back to base, you fools!" And with that, he took to the air and transformed, soaring on ahead of his Trine.

-/-

While he was by no means happy, Starscream at least managed to curb his anger by a fraction on the journey back to base.

Only now did it strike him how odd Megatron's behaviour had been- He hadn't seemed particularly angry about finding Starscream in the arms of another mech, an Autobot no less, even though the Seeker hadn't planned on being there in the first place.

That obviously meant that the Decepticon Leader was merely biding his time until they were alone. There was no way that Megatron wasn't angry about something like _that_.

Starscream banked slightly left, slowing down enough to fly alongside Megatron. "If I might be so bold, Lord Megatron, you didn't seem as disturbed as I was by that mishap with Skyfire."

"Should I be?" Megatron replied simply, arching an optic ridge.

Starscream faltered. "N-no, I don't think I need to verify that it was completely one-sided... It's just that you _usually_-"

"Did you ever consider that I simply don't care?" Megatron sneered derisively.

Stung, Starscream wobbled slightly in the air before regaining control. "What's **that** supposed to mean?" he called, trying to hide the disappointment in his vocaliser. Either Megatron was baiting him, or he had simply lost interest in their 'game'.

When Megatron ignored him, the Seeker felt that glitch in his systems well up and overflow, leaving him overwhelmed with confusion and need. In that same combustion stroke, he suddenly noticed Soundwave was carrying some kind of device, presumably liberated from the Autobots: The Communications Officer always seemed to succeed in pleasing Megatron with irritating, uncanny reliability. He made the Air Commander look ...bad.

Starscream's bitterness was soon converted into reckless anger, and he found himself homing in on Megatron with an indignant screech. "Don't you cast me aside...!"

Megatron seemed aware of what his nonchalance was doing to his Second, and anticipated the Seeker's attack long before it happened. As it was, he twisted around in mid-air and fired his Fusion Cannon at the furious blur of colours hurtling towards him.

Starscream barrel-rolled out of the shot's range just in time, and launched himself at his Leader once more, this time in root-form.

They collided in the sky as the other Decepticons watched in a mixture of uncertainty and trepidation, the two battling for supremacy that would always belong to Megatron, but which Starscream would forever try to seize.

Glaring into Megatron's blazing optics, the Seeker fired up his thrusters to 129kn and they rapidly plummeted towards the ground below.

"Are you trying to destroy us both? You conceited fool!" Megatron roared, reversing their positions mid-air and plunging a fist into his Second's canopy, cracking the tinted glass and grasping the radiant spark within.

"Let **go** of that!" Starscream cried in protest, his afterburners dying down as his sensitive core was squeezed with just enough force to cause his sensors to weaken. The touch wasn't exactly unpleasant, either, and he was certain Megatron knew it.

Manipulating him still, even as they drew close to impact- That arrogant fragger!

Still, his actions had been hasty and brought on by rage, and in a moment of clarity Starscream realised they really **did** need to slow down. He changed the angle of his heels and activated his thrusters once more, despite the pleasure wracking his frame and throwing his processes off-kilter.

As a result, they hit the ground with a loud crash, but remained suitably more unscathed than previously anticipated. The same could not be said for the grassy terrain around them, which was now a large, smoking crater.

Megatron was on his feet in a klik, and immediately rammed into the Seeker, who promptly toppled over with an angry grunt. Noting with his low-priority sensors that the other Decepticons were keeping a safe/respectful distance, Starscream retaliated by leaping up and punching Megatron's faceplates, taking small satisfaction from the slight blue streak it left on his Commander's plating.

Megatron took the blow in ominous silence, before grabbing Starscream by the throat and slamming him face-down on the scorched ground, grinding his heavy foot between his wings until the Seeker's cockpit shattered completely, the sound of crunching glass especially painful to his own audio receptors.

It was time to admit defeat, which was the inevitable but frustrating reality of it all.

"Megatron, forgive me..." The tri-coloured jet uttered, his vocaliser rough with static. He heard no response from his Leader, save for a displeased snarl. "Please, my Lord, m-my spark will... will be crushed..."

"It would be more than you deserve," Megatron rumbled, sounding unappeasable. Lowering down on one knee, foot still keeping the Seeker in place, he said in a quieter tone, "The only thing keeping you online is my patience. That, and the fact that your rebellious outbursts and endless challenges make me want to impale you on my spike this very moment."

Starscream's optics flickered in surprise, before he smiled somewhat sheepishly into the disturbed earth. "...Much as I would love to oblige you," he shifted his lower extremities so that Megatron could see he was leaking slightly again, "I don't think your more loyal followers need to witness _that_."

"Which is precisely why you will get back to the Nemesis in double-time, and wait for me in my quarters," Megatron said firmly, and when Starscream craned his neck to look at the Warlord, he saw that his optics were once again drawn almost magnetically to his Second's aft.

The Seeker chuckled.

"That means **now**, Starscream!" Megatron dragged the disorientated jet to his feet and gave him a less-than-gentle shove, "To the sky with you, traitor. And remember: Double-time, or else."

Starscream idly brushed some loose shards of glass from his chest, pouting dejectedly, before turning and taking to the air. He transformed and took off at a fast but slightly unsteady pace, cursing inwardly as his audio picked up Megatron's resounding laughter.

-/-

Starscream had stopped counting how many times he'd ended up in this exact predicament: Standing attentively, if not a little fearfully, at his superior's desk as he awaited whatever punishment Megatron processed.

It always turned out the same. The Seeker doubted _this_ particular occasion would differ in any way.

Right on cue, Starscream heard the ominous footfall of his leader and stiffened automatically. The heavy thuds drew closer, until the door slid open with a quiet hiss, and the silver mech made his ever-impressive entrance. His rigid faceplates and stance showed no signs of humour and demanded immediate respect.

Starscream decided not to show any.

"I'll save you the **effort** of admonishing me, oh Mighty Megatron," the jet sneered, "My little... aerial assault was, I admit, reckless but justified. And Skyfire's appearance was unprecedented, and I did nothing to encourage his actions."

Megatron stood in front of his SIC, close enough for Starscream to notice Megatron's optics scanning his features suspiciously. "Nothing to encourage them? You did nothing to **dis**courage them, either. Fraternising with the enemy is a serious error, Starscream."

Starscream creased his nose-plating. "You don't seem even remotely as disturbed as _I _was by the ordeal!"

"Why should I be disturbed?" Megatron growled indifferently, not quite managing to sound utterly convincing. "Every Decepticon in this army knows you'll open your hatch for anyone. Even _Autobots_," the tyrant spat in blatant disgust.

Starscream clenched a sky-blue fist. "Why, you..."

Megatron lifted a heavy black servo to stop his subordinate's predictable tirade. "Allow me to remind you of something very important, as it seems your memory chip has conveniently misplaced it- You do, and always will... belong to me. Your chassis," Megatron ran the same servo over one of the Seeker's wings, "Your spark," the dark hand trailed down Starscream's broken canopy, making a light grating noise, "Your valve. They are all **mine**," Megatron ended his angry claim with a servo gripping between the jet's thighs.

Starscream shuddered involuntarily, but didn't squander the opportunity he saw before him. He tilted his helm and leered at the former-gladiator. "Do I detect _jealousy_, Megatron?"

The Warlord snarled at that, instantly pushing Starscream away in feigned revulsion.

Starscream chuckled to himself as he regained his balance gracefully. "Oh, why don't we just skip to the part where you try to dominate me like the brute you are? It's obvious you're resisting as we speak," the Seeker smirked coquettishly.

"**Never** on your terms," Megatron reminded him with a frown, even though his optics lingered shamelessly on his Second's frame.

"How long has it been since you overloaded inside another mech, Megatron? It must be _so_ frustrating..." Starscream goaded, adopting a confident stance that emitted pure waves of magnetism.

And he _was_ confident- Confident he could get what he wanted, at last.

-/-

"Unlike you, I have patience and a great deal of other things to occupy myself with," Megatron glowered, refusing to take the bait.

Starscream smoothly sidled over to his furious Commander, and trailed careless blue digits over impassive faceplates. "...Your patience is not infinite... Megatron," he practically thrummed more than spoke, as if the words came from his steadily accelerating coolant fans, and not his ever-tempting mouth.

Megatron grimaced, before taking hold of Starscream and throwing him onto his desk, promptly straddling the supine Seeker. "Correct, it is by no means infinite. Don't you think you should cease antagonising me, you failure of a machine?"

He was livid. His Second truly believed he could get away with anything, based purely on the knowledge that Megatron wanted him. He wouldn't deny _that_, but the Trine-Leader's audacity was drawing close to its limit.

Starscream, for his part, simply lay there with his mouth slightly open, no doubt waiting in anticipation for what he hoped would be some Commander-to-Second intimate time.

Megatron almost laughed. Much as he wanted nothing more than to pump the Seeker full of his own discharged energon and lubricant, he hated giving Starscream what he was after.

"You have sentry duty," the silver mech said after a long pause.

Starscream stared up at him in disbelief. "That's _all_ you have to say...?"

Megatron climbed off and paced around the steel table. "No. The device we acquired from the Autobots has potential, but requires some fine-tuning for our specifications. I want _you_ to lead the science project for it."

"Why?" Starscream sneered.

Megatron grit his dental plates together, glaring at the Seeker as he shakily stood up. "Because, much as it pains me to admit it, your skill with machinery of that calibre precedes you."

Starscream's optics brightened at that, glowing eerily red in the dark room. Megatron could feel the smugness in his energy signature from where he stood.

He snorted. "Shut up."

"I didn't _say_ anything," Starscream replied, the haughtiness creeping into his vocaliser, now.

"You don't have to, it's written all over your faceplates," Megatron scowled.

"You _love_ them."

Megatron frowned at that, slamming a black fist into the desk. "I may love certain things about you- Your strength, your skill, your tendency to deceive and manipulate. But I do not love you, _or_ your irksome faceplates."

"Well, good! I certainly don't love **you**!" Starscream retorted angrily, clearly insulted by the insinuation that his faceplates were irksome. "Or anyone, for that matter!"

"Good."

"Good!"

There was a stony silence, during which the two mechs glared at each other passionately. It was unclear who moved first, but they somehow ended up pressed flush against each other, mouths locked in a heated kiss.

Megatron's servos planted themselves on the Seeker's waist, while Starscream's coiled their way up to his Commander's helm. When the smaller of the two moaned shamelessly, Megatron pushed him away with less force than usual. He cleared his throat cables of static, and straightened his stance. "Sentry duty, Starscream. The flight deck won't guard itself."

Starscream let out a low whine of frustration, shifting from one foot to another. "Right this nanoklik?"

Megatron merely raised his optics ridges, displeased at having his orders questioned yet again.

The jet made a show of venting loudly, turning on his heel and heading towards the door. "Yes, Lord Megatron. Whatever you say, Lord Megatron..." he trailed off as he walked out the room, his mutterings heard for a further few moments, before fading away.

Megatron found himself gazing almost longingly in the direction his Second went, and had to manually stop himself from following. With a curse, he turned back to his desk. He couldn't afford to let his physical needs cloud his judgement- Starscream was due punishment, so it was only logical to send him away. If only there was a way to do so without punishing him_self_.

That Seeker -**his** Seeker- was becoming more tempting by the day. His spike, his valve and his spark all throbbed with the same turbulent need: to be merged with Starscream.

Megatron looked at the door again, processing. Starscream could beg, wheedle and whine all he liked, but part of Megatron knew that it was often a ruse to lower another's guard. For all he knew, Starscream could beg for interface, only to coyly slink away just as Megatron reached for him.

Another part, however, decided that the tri-coloured jet was a long way past that point. Now, he was desperate.

Megatron smirked. Yes. Desperate for his Leader to give him the trouncing he deserved, that no one else could possibly give. The Warlord's optics offlined as he visualised his Second in true rapture, completely submissive and wailing loud enough for Shockwave to hear, back on Cybertron.

The Decepticon Leader's smirk broadened into a full grin. As delicious as those images were, the tension between them was satisfying enough in the meantime.

Time for another self-induced overload. Megatron swiftly locked the doors.

-/-

Starscream sulked.

He was alone on the flight deck, staring listlessly up into the night sky.

He was tired of Megatron's stubborn refusal. He was bored of being rejected.

From now on, he had decided, he was _not_ going to let Megatron have him, **ever**.

That old slagger would have to **earn** his attention, if he wanted it badly enough. There were going to be no more attempts made on _his_ part, that was for sure. Just how desperate did Megatron think he was? He could find a willing partner in a klik, if he so chose.

The Seeker's wings drooped slightly. It was a pity that no one else had the same presence, or had such a profound effect on him.

Crossing his arms angrily, Starscream went back to his dreadfully dull sentry duties, which involved leaving his optics offline and leaning against a wall. And in the back of his processor, he plotted against his cruel Leader, just to keep himself amused.

-/-

A/N: Please R&R, gets my creative juices flowing. XD


	7. Chapter 7 : Dark Angel

A/N: ...Just recovered from the worst. writer's block. EVER. I apologise deeply for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was... challenging. It took a slightly different turn than I planned, but oh well! Can't question inspiration, I guess.

This chapter's name is inspired by _Dark Angel, _by VNV Nation: _"I'm in this mood because of scorn, I'm in a mood for total war- to the darkened skies once more, and ever onward."_

-/-

**Dark Angel**

-/-

"How was the first night of sentry duty?" Thundercracker asked, politely enough.

Starscream responded with his usual, derisive sneer. "Boring. What do **you** think?" He looked skyward, as he was prone to doing as of late, and wished with all his spark that his Trine-mates would leave him the Pit alone.

"Want to know _my_ theory, seeing as you asked what we think?" Skywarp piped up, wearing a wry smile on his faceplates that made Starscream's next answer all too easy.

"No."

"Come on... Just hear him out. What harm can it do?" The blue Seeker smirked, ever the stirrer.

Starscream gave Thundercracker a withering look with his glowing garnet optics.

"Right," Skywarp began happily, as if he'd been given permission, "I think Megatron wants you to sit out here on the flight deck so you can have a good process. You know... In light of recent 'events'," he said suggestively with an encouraging series of nods.

The Trine-leader clutched his helm with one servo, taking a deep intake through clenched dental plates as well as his ducts. "How... _naive_ of you."

The purple jet looked at Thundercracker, and shrugged. "I thought it made sense, anyway."

"You always do," his comrade replied with a sympathetic sigh.

Starscream's temper flared up, unaccountably. "I'll tell you this once, and once only! I know Megatron better than _anyone_, and he did _not_ send me out here just to cool off and think! He's punishing me, plain and simple, because he delights in nothing more than humiliating me and leaving my talents to rust!"

There was a brief silence, as his two subordinates digested this.

"What if you're wrong?" Skywarp asked quietly, and somehow Starscream knew he was voicing what they **both** wanted to say.

"I'm _never_ wrong," Starscream said haughtily, folding his arms over his canopy.

Thundercracker regarded him for a while, before musing aloud, "You have that look about you, the one you only get when you're scheming about something."

Skywarp cringed. "Oh, no... No, no, no. That's not good, 'Screamer, you'll only get into more trouble."

"Pah... I can handle whatever that rusty old fool sends my way, however touching your concern may be," the tri-coloured Seeker said mockingly, and made a gesture for his Trine-mates to leave. "I can't 'scheme' properly with you both harassing me. Go and find something else to do," he scowled.

Skywarp gave a sarcastic salute before warping elsewhere, and Thundercracker merely shook his head with his lips set in a grim line, before walking slowly away.

_Pests_, Starscream thought wearily.

Megatron would never see what was coming to him, until it was too late. He would make sure of that.

-/-

"Do you have something to report, soldiers? And would it, perchance, concern that Trine-leader of yours?" Megatron asked shrewdly, processors already considering the possibilities.

Thundercracker and Skywarp shifted about, glancing at each other dubiously. The blue Seeker straightened slightly, faceplates kept carefully blank.

"It does, Lord Megatron."

The silver warlord allowed a ghost of a smirk to pass over his lips. "I am not surprised. I am, however, surprised to hear it coming from _you two_."

Skywarp flinched at that, before correcting himself. "We wouldn't come to you directly if it wasn't serious."

Megatron arched an optic ridge. This was getting interesting. "Elaborate."

"We think he's planning something against you, my Lord," Thundercracker said after a short, shaky intake.

"Again, hardly surprising. Soundwave reported that Starscream has been more... _aloof_ since being assigned sentry duty. Is he **that** displeased with me?" Megatron tried to hide the pleasure in his vocaliser; it wouldn't do to let his Decepticons see how much he enjoyed antagonising his Second.

"Y-yes, but... It seems more like a build-up from-" Skywarp grunted when Thundercracker gave him a less-than-subtle kick to the leg.

Megatron leaned forward, slightly. "Oh, do go on." What had that rebellious Seeker told his Trine? They sounded too knowledgeable for his liking, and he knew how Starscream liked to vent to anyone who would listen.

Looking downright miserable now, Skywarp sighed. "...Just that... He thinks you're trying to make an example of him, and have been doing so for... some time," he squirmed under his fellow Seeker's glare.

Megatron could practically hear the conversation they were no-doubt sharing over private comm. He sat back again. "Hmm. Somehow I doubt you are telling me everything. I acknowledge your warning, but rest-assured- I know when that wretch is planning more treachery. He will not succeed, nor will he catch me off-guard. You're dismissed."

The two Seekers saluted and made to leave. At the door, however, Skywarp faltered.

Megatron cocked his helm askance.

"Lord Megatron... I just want to say that... He really does just want to please you, despite everything."

Thundercracker slapped a servo over his own faceplates.

Megatron frowned. "Your boldness does you no credit. Perhaps Starscream's insubordination is rubbing off on you. _Dismissed_, Skywarp."

"Sir," the purple Seeker muttered sheepishly, following his Trine-mate out of the CC.

Megatron rubbed his chin-plating thoughtfully. Curious, indeed.

-/-

Starscream had made a point of avoiding Megatron, his Trine, and pretty much everybody else for the duration of the day. Now that his second night of monotonous sentry duty was approaching, he found himself almost looking forward to the alone-time.

The tri-coloured jet made his way to the flight deck, optics scanning his surroundings constantly; he knew that old clunker Megatron probably had him monitored closely by Soundwave -he wasn't stupid, Megatron ought to know that- so it never hurt to be too careful.

Once he arrived outside, he automatically looked up to scan the dark skies. He half-expected that fool Skyfire to show up again, even though he knew in his core that the Autobot probably understood when to back off.

If he valued his spark, anyway.

Not long after he'd taken up his usual, slouched position by the doors, Astrotrain strolled out, giving the Air Commander a short nod.

"Nice night, huh?" the triple-changer boomed.

"Oh, simply sublime," Starscream replied sarcastically.

Astrotrain chuckled. "Still glitched off, huh? Sucks to be you," the huge mech grinned, "But that's the price to pay for being the Leader's favourite, right?"

Starscream's intakes spluttered at that. "F-favourite? Hardly!"

"Heh, whatever you say, Starscream. I'm off for a patrol. Enjoy your night-watch," and with that, Astrotrain transformed into his shuttle-mode and took off.

Starscream's optics followed him enviously. 'Favourite,' indeed. He scoffed aloud. At least now, he was alone again, and could refocus on his plans.

Megatron had entrusted the new science project to him. Foolish, certainly, but he appreciated the opportunity. He would make sure that ill-begotten device malfunctioned, and the results would be devastating. Then, **finally**, he would get his chance to lead the Decepticons. It served Megatron right, for this disgrace.

Second-in-Command. Air Commander. Fastest flier in the army- on **sentry** duty. The insult was beyond all comprehension! That rusty, manipulative, boorish waste of scrap...

"Starscream," came the comm. link. How convenient.

The Seeker deliberated before begrudgingly responding. "Yes, Lord Megatron?" he said, vocals dripping with acid.

"Your relief is on its way. I require your presence in my quarters."

Starscream ground his dental plates together in irritation. "I would rather stay out here. I'm getting quite fond of this paltry duty you have assigned to me."

There was a low growl from the other end of the link. "I am in _no_ mood for your disobedience, Seeker."

Starscream's head swivelled to look at the entrance, only to see Skywarp shuffling out. He looked like he'd just been demoted, or worse. The tri-coloured mech narrowed his optics suspiciously. "Very well, my Lord... I'll be there at once," he cut off the link before Megatron could even reply, and continued to stare at his Trine-mate, servos on hips.

Skywarp smiled nervously. "I'm here to take over, for you!"

"What did you do?" Starscream asked bluntly.

"Nothing, Megatron just asked me to. He said he needed to speak to you face-to-face," the purple Seeker refused to look his Trine-Leader in the optics.

Starscream leaned into the other jet's faceplates. "You're a poor liar. I demand an explanation, when I get back!"

"There's nothing to explain, 'Screamer..." Skywarp protested unconvincingly.

Starscream just snorted, brushing past him and heading inside. He was tired of everyone thinking him a fool. It just made his anger and indignation grow.

-/-

"What did you wish to discuss, Great Leader?" Starscream sneered in greeting, respectful as ever.

Megatron gave his Second an unamused glare. "I have been hearing things about you, Starscream. Most disconcerting things."

Starscream chuckled. "I'm flattered you pay them heed. What did you hear? I have nothing to hide."

Megatron leaned back in his chair, narrowing his optics as he assessed his Second's insouciant demeanour. If this turned out to be a waste of time, he would have those other Seekers punished. "Don't play coy with me, Starscream, it never gets you anywhere."

"Oh, I _beg_ to differ," the jet continued to smirk brazenly.

The silver mech shot up, thumping both servos onto the desktop with enough force to send various objects and empty energon cubes flying. "You'll be begging me for **mercy** if you keep this up!" Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to put the Seeker in his place- _under_ him, pleading for forgiveness. But first, he had to decide whether Starscream's recent scheming was anything to be taken seriously. "Why do I even waste my precious time with you?" he scowled, noting with some satisfaction how the Seeker straightened with a frown.

"Is this matter you called me for going to be something trivial, like _sentry duty_?" Starscream's tone was serious, for once, but his words were chosen with the intent to infuriate- Megatron was sure.

It certainly offered some insight on just how aggravated his Second was by the aforementioned sentry duty.

The tyrant slowly lifted one arm and pointed his Fusion cannon directly at the jet's dark faceplates, the pale violet glow from the oncoming blast highlighting his attractive features so _very_ nicely. "It is **not** your place to judge whether my decisions are 'trivial' or not!"

He expected Starscream to cower and start his predictable wheedling, but Megatron was surprised when his optics didn't so much as flicker as he stared down the ominous barrel of the cannon.

"Then, please- discuss these rumours with me, if you will."

Megatron tilted his helm slightly, processing what game Starscream might be playing. He scanned his Second's pretty but blank faceplates, trying to compute why he was acting so abnormally obedient. Ah, of course- the Seeker thought that if he pretended to be official and well-behaved, Megatron would not foresee his upcoming rebellion.

Laughable.

Megatron _did_ laugh, long and hard. It only increased when Starscream's features twisted in confusion.

"I fail to see the hilarity," he ground out.

Megatron finally stopped, lowering the cannon. "I am merely amused by your ignorance, Starscream, nothing more."

"Ignorance?" the Seeker stepped two paces forward, seemingly inspired with confidence by the lowered threat of the Fusion cannon. "I did as you asked: I responded to your summons; I willingly entertained the notion that there are matters regarding me to be discussed; I stand here loyally as you point your weapon at me, then you laugh in my face and call me **ignorant**?" His optics flashed angrily, and he gestured wildly with one servo, "What exactly do you want from me, that I don't already give? What further humiliation will you inflict, just to-"

Megatron cut off the Seeker's furious tirade with a swift and forceful kiss, black servo gripping Starscream's helm in a tight, possessive hold. He wrenched his head around to accommodate for the grinding of his hungry lips, enjoying his Second's muffled protests.

When he finally let his iron grip slacken a fraction, Starscream took the opportunity to nip at his lip components in retaliation.

"Hnn... You've been drinking," the SIC said in a tone bordering on disapproval.

"Sometimes it is necessary when dealing with one as treacherous as you," Megatron replied, making no attempt to mask his pleasure at their close proximity.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to have your wits about you, if that were the case?" Starscream smirked, straining slightly in Megatron's grasp.

"I _always_ have my wits about me where you're concerned, Starscream, which is why you'll tell me if there's any truth to these rumours," Megatron said authoritatively, looking down his nose at the Seeker.

"Heh," Starscream took hold of Megatron's servo, still clamped to the back of his helm, and pried it off, digit by digit. He laced his own fingers through the black ones, before bringing them to his lips and mouthing at the dark digits. "First, I would have to know what they _were_."

Megatron's coolant fans began to thrum at the Air Commander's seductive behaviour, the urge to merge with him growing rapidly. "My sources indicate that you're planning another uprising. Need I remind you how these always turn out?" He frowned as Starscream's glossa darted out briefly to tease his phalanges. It was... distracting.

"Oh, _please_, Megatron," Starscream drawled, "Do you truly believe everything your minions tell you? Has it never occurred to you that they are merely jealous?" He lowered their joined hands from his face, and leaned in to ghost light kisses over Megatron's chest and neck.

The silver mech grunted, approximately 75% sure that Starscream was lying. "Jealous of what, Starscream?" His free servo inadvertently crept up to run along one of the jet's wings in admiration.

"Of my position, of course," Starscream smirked, his optics and vocaliser teasing. "Whether I'm referring to my rank, or the _privileges_ I share with you... Well, I'll leave that up to your imagination, if you have one."

Megatron was gradually growing closer and closer to just throwing the other mech down and having his way with him, but he wouldn't dismiss what he'd heard earlier so easily. "You really think your own Trine-mates envy you that? I have trouble believing so."

Starscream faltered, his disarming seductiveness wavering for a moment. "_They_ accused me of plotting against you?"

"They came to me directly, my Second," Megatron smiled broadly, knowing he had him now. "As Trines go, I'm sure it's safe to say they know you better than most, do they not?"

Starscream tried to step back, only to be stopped by the now firm hold on his right wing. "They like to _think_ they do..."

The warlord snarled, pushing the Seeker roughly against the wall. "Admit when you're caught, Starscream- I know when you're lying to me."

Looking defeated, and more than a little frustrated, Starscream simply glared into his Leader's optics unflinchingly. "And **I** happen to know that you'll forgive me, as you always do."

"You seem very sure of that," Megatron growled, his lust for the Seeker still burning insistently.

"You said so yourself, before- The only thing keeping me online is your desire for me," Starscream said with a hint of an arrogant smirk.

The Decepticon leader processed this, begrudgingly impressed by his Second's devious, winsome ways. "Then what do you suppose will happen, when that desire is finally sated?"

Starscream laughed, squirming against the wall. "It will _never_ be sated!"

"Then let us test that theory," Megatron said in a low, foreboding voice. He took hold of the tri-coloured jet's legs and draped them around his own waist. With a slight hiss and a click, his interface panel slid open and his thrumming spike emerged.

Starscream's mouth fell open in unadulterated shock- or it could have been awe. "So... You _do_ have the means."

Megatron snorted. "Open."

The Seeker squirmed some more, seemingly content to gaze upon his Leader in all his glory. "When I'm good and ready, Lord Megatron."

"You're **always** good and ready, you wanton wretch," the silver mech grit out, supporting Starscream's lower frame with one servo, while the other deftly opened his newly-repaired cockpit and began plucking at various wires.

"What are you doing?" the Seeker squawked, his limbs twitching sporadically. "Are you... Are you _hacking_ me?" his vocaliser was at its highest, most indignant pitch.

"Much as I enjoy it when you play hard-to-get, my patience is fragile tonight," Megatron said matter-of-factly, as he continued to infiltrate his Second's systems via connection points in the ends of his digits.

"How **dare** you!" Starscream wailed, barely managing to override the numerous attempts to open his interface panel. "You have no right to do this, you deranged, concupiscent old assemblage of **scrap**!"

"You'll be singing a very different tune, soon enough," Megatron rumbled, unfazed by his SIC's insults. His hacking attempt was proving to be a challenge, what with Starscream's desperate interference- it made it no less enjoyable, though.

He was rudely interrupted by a sudden comm. link, which startled both of them. "Not now, you idiot!" Megatron barked.

"I'm sorry, Lord Megatron!" came Skywarp's frantic vocaliser, "But there's an unknown aircraft approaching the flight deck...!"

Starscream arched an optic ridge at that, while Megatron shook with fury at having to stop his ministrations. He was just about to respond, when Skywarp added in a slightly sheepish tone:

"...Oh wait, it's just Astrotrain..."

Megatron barely restrained a furious roar from being sent down the comm. link, instead uttering a quiet, "very well" before cutting the link.

Starscream smirked at him, then began to laugh infuriatingly. "And to think you believed something _that_ fool told you! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Starscream!" the silver warlord boomed, resuming his previous efforts while the Seeker's guard was down. "I'll have you yet!"

When he felt and heard the satisfying sound of Starscream's interface panel successfully snapping open, Megatron wasted no time in plunging straight in, revelling in the loud, throaty moan it tore from his Seeker's vocaliser.

"Megatron...! Ohh, you... Pit-damned... FRAGGER!" Starscream cried, clearly taken aback by the swift brutality of Megatron's unfettered thrusts. His valve was still wonderfully slick, however, as the Decepticon leader had anticipated- what he _hadn't_ expected was how exceptionally **good** the Seeker felt. To be inside him, thoroughly infiltrating him at last... It was going to be filed away for later use; _that_ was irrefutable.

Keeping his piston-like thrusts at a fast and heavy pace, Megatron adjusted the Seeker's legs just enough to afford him a better angle, penetrating the deepest, most sensitive circuitry in Starscream's inner valve.

If the loud, decadent moans and screams weren't enough to increase Megatron's pleasure, the sight of steam beginning to pour out from under Starscream's canopy certainly was. The Seeker wouldn't take long, Megatron was confident.

Despite all the scheming, all the lies and all the trouble his Second gave him, it was all too easy to lose himself in the Seeker's beautiful frame, and his dark, twisted systems. The things that should matter became low-priority, and the simple act of interfacing with the one Decepticon he'd craved for millennia became _everything_.

But with that revelation came the irksome reality that Starscream was correct; this desire could never be sated. He knew that now. Once would never be enough.

Looking into his Second's blazing optics with a frown, Megatron saw that Starscream was thinking the very same thing. Even in the throes of overwhelming pleasure, that damned Seeker was inwardly laughing at him, gloating- thinking he had won.

In a surge of renewed fury and vigour, Megatron lifted Starscream from the wall, and threw him onto his desk, never losing the delicious connection they currently shared. Starscream only groaned passionately at the change in position, spreading his legs further apart to accommodate for Megatron's vicious pummelling.

It was a beautiful sight, that much was certain. Megatron couldn't help but stare as he forced himself deeper and deeper into the tri-coloured mech. At least he had succeeded in wiping that smug look from the Seeker's enraptured faceplates.

"Mmmm, Megatron... You're... You're every bit as -**ah!**- vicious as I'd hoped," Starscream managed to utter, even as the back of his helm bounced unceremoniously on the desk's surface. "...And you know _just_ where I need it... Oh, **PRIMUS**, yes..."

The tyrant allowed himself a smirk. The traitor switched between insults and flattery as often as a Decepticon transformed in battle. It was just another one of those traits that Megatron found humorous.

He felt Starscream's fingers come up to claw at his shoulders, indicating he was not far from overload. As Megatron was close himself, he generously decided to let his Second climax first.

"Oh... Oh... Frag..." Starscream's dark faceplates contorted with almost unbearable pressure, his frame tensing before beginning to convulse with shock after shock of electricity. "MEGATRON!" he wailed with finality, pressing himself as close to his Leader's white-hot frame as possible.

Grinning triumphantly to himself, Megatron finally allowed himself to overload shortly after, grunting with suppressed ecstasy as he stiffened against the mech below him. He felt himself unload waves of energon into the Seeker's already soaked valve, and only when the pleasure subsided, did he pull out and stand up. His spike retracted into his array, and the panel slid closed, wetly.

Starscream lay sprawled in a sticky, slightly smoking mess. It was hard to tell if he was even online.

Megatron leaned over his recently conquered Second, smiling smugly to himself. He braced an arm on either side of Starscream's helm. "Starscream." He frowned.

The Air Commander's optics flickered online briefly, before dulling again. "...You don't look very happy, for someone who's just interfaced," he commented dryly.

Megatron's servo immediately coiled around the Seeker's throat, strangling him . "Don't ruin my moment of triumph."

"**Triumph**...!" Starscream managed to gargle, before fading out in post-coital aftershock.

Megatron's grin returned. With Starscream most definitely offline, he allowed himself to take in the sight of his victory. It was most pleasing, and yet... He felt like some sort of branding was in order, to mark this satisfying occasion when Starscream was put in his place by Megatron.

-/-

Starscream stirred with a groan, taking a moment to calibrate his sensors and take in his surroundings. He sat up, finding himself still lying across Megatron's thoroughly abused desk.

"That miserable slagger..." the Seeker muttered, feeling utterly drained of energy. With another groan, he slid off the desk one leg at a time, and stood on unsteady pedes. He rubbed the back of his helm.

Well, his plan had certainly worked- Keeping Megatron sweet so that he wouldn't suspect what lay on the horizon. It had seemed a little too easy, at first, but the way his frame felt _now_... It was a wonder he could still function. He'd never been fragged so vehemently by _anyone_. He expected nothing less of Megatron, however.

Looking down at himself to survey the damage, Starscream sighed. Scratches here, dents there, some burnt out circuits, most likely...

Then he saw it. Scrawled on his glossy red hips, in distinctive black paint smudges, were the letters: M...I...N...E.

Starscream's fists shook. His canopy rattled. His entire chassis trembled. "MEGATRON!" he screamed wrathfully, despite knowing the warlord was probably not within hearing range.

With a string of uttered curses, the Seeker stormed out the room and made for the maintenance bay. He had to have it repainted before anyone saw it. The shame and humiliation would be unbearable, _especially_ as Megatron was bound to find it so amusing.

Fragger!

Upon reaching the maintenance room, however, Starscream remembered that the Constructicons were currently on an assignment, and weren't present.

Pouting, Starscream went in, anyway. He was a scientist; he could repair himself with ease, if he wanted to. He didn't have much experience with _painting_ himself, but how hard could it be?

Sitting on the edge of one of the workbenches, the Air Commander looked again at his blemished hip plating, scowling. He picked up a paint-gun, squinting at it doubtfully.

A low, derisive chuckle came from the doorway, and Starscream's helm spun in that direction furiously. "Look what you've done!"

Megatron stood in the entrance, stance smug, arms folded across his broad chest. "It seemed that you needed reminding. Might I suggest a buffer? I'd say I went through even the primer. Oh, and try not to enjoy the vibrations too much." With another barking laugh, Megatron turned and walked back down the corridor, leaving the Seeker feeling even more disgraced.

"Just you wait, oh Mighty Megatron..." Starscream mumbled, reaching for the buffing tool instead. "The marks I leave on you will be a **hundred** times worse..."

-/-

A/N: Nooo, it's not over yet. XD And there will be more smut. Muaha. Feed me reviews, it is my lubricant. (Eww, sorry.)


End file.
